Kompass
by Afaim
Summary: Jeder Mensch hat einen Kompass auf seinen dominanten Arm. Und wenn er einen bestimmten Menschen trifft erscheint der Name dieses Menschen auf seinem Arm an der Stelle, wo eigentlich eine Himmelsrichtung stehen sollte. Jeder Mensch hat vier Himmelsrichtungen. Doch wo sie ihn hinführen, das muss er selbst herausfinden. Atomwave, Steelvixen, Saramaya, vor allem eine Charakterstudy.
1. Ray

**Kompass**

* * *

 _Arrowverse-Fic mit Fokus auf „Legends of Tomorrow", Kompass-am Arm-AU_

* * *

 _Vorbemerk: __Die Kompass am Arm-Idee hatte ich schon vor langer Zeit. Ich habe sogar für die verschiedensten Fandoms Aufstellungen gemacht, hatte aber letztlich nie eine Idee für eine konkrete Fic über das Konzept hinaus. Jetzt wollte ich mein Konzept doch noch einmal schnell umsetzen, mal sehen, was hinten heraus kommt. Natürlich wurde die Idee von den diversen „Names on my Skin"-Tropes und Fics inspiriert. Und nein, ich habe „Sense8" nie gesehen, die Richtung hier ist aber eine ähnliche._

 _Warnings: __Spoiler bis zur 2. Staffel von „Legends of Tomorrow", 5. Staffel von „Arrow", 3. Staffel von „The Flash" und 2. Staffel von „Supergirl" in diesem Kapitel, indirekte und später vielleicht auch konkretere Spoiler für spätere Staffeln (ich bin noch nicht sicher wo/wann das hier endet), Depression, Character Death, PTSD, Minderwertigkeitskomplexe, Slash, femmeslash, Het, angedeutete Polygamie, leichtes Felicity-Bashing, wer Felicity mag sollte diese Fic vielleicht besser nicht lesen_

 _Disclaimer: __Warner und DC und The CW besitzen die Rechte an den „Legends of Tomorrow", „Arrow", „Supergirl" und „The Flash" Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Fic und sehe die Charaktere nicht als mein geistiges Eigentum an._

 _Pairings: __Atomwave, Ray/Anna, Raylicity, Olicity, Vixensteel, Andeutungen von CaptainCanary und Coldwave (vielleicht), etwas GreenAtom, Erw. von Martin/Clarissa_

* * *

 **1\. Ray**

* * *

„Es ist eine Tatsache, dass wir mit einem Kompass am dominanten Arm geboren werden. Zwei sich überlappende Kompassnadeln begleiten uns durch unser ganzes Leben, und manchmal, wenn wir einen speziellen Menschen begegnen, dann erscheint sein Name auf unserer Haut, an der Stelle, wo auf einem richtigen Kompass eine unserer vier Himmelsrichtungen stehen würde. Insgesamt kann uns das in unserem Leben vier Mal passieren. Wer sehr viel Glück hat, der findet irgendwann vier Namen auf seinem Arm stehend. Wer weniger Glück hat, verbringt sein ganzes Leben ohne einen einzigen Namen. Das wissen wir alle natürlich. Was wir nicht wissen ist, warum das so ist. Oder was diese Namen auf unserem Kompass zu bedeuten haben.

Wir wissen, dass es sich nicht um Seelenverwandte im romantischen Sinne handelt, denn es gibt Menschen, auf deren Arm sich die Namen ihrer Eltern, Geschwister, oder Kinder finden. Manche Wissenschaftler sind der Ansicht, dass es nichts zu bedeuten hat. Dass es sich um eine Laune der Natur handelt, um etwas, das einem Muttermal entspricht, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ich muss nicht betonen, dass der Kompass dieser Menschen meistens leer ist. Andere – und ich gehöre dazu – glauben, dass die Namen auf unseren Armen die Namen der Menschen sind, die wir in unseren Leben haben sollten. Auf welche Weise, nun darüber kann man streiten. Das muss wohl jeder für sich selber herausfinden.

Aber ich möchte Ihr Augenmerk auf die Kompassstruktur dieser Hautzeichnung lenken. Einen Kompass benutzen wir um uns nicht verirren, nicht wahr? Er soll uns den richtigen Weg weisen. Ich glaube, dass die Menschen auf unseren Armen uns unseren Weg weisen sollen. Wie wir durch sie an unser Ziel gelangen sollen, kann ich Ihnen nicht verraten. Ich weiß nur, dass sie wichtig für uns sind.

Und ja, ich bin mir bewusst, dass ich einer dieser schrecklichen Personen bin, die die Person deren Name als erstes auf ihren Arm aufgetaucht ist, einfach geheiratet haben, aber … Nun, was soll ich sagen: Im Grunde meines Herzens bin ich ein Romantiker", schloss Professor Stein seine Einführung ab und ernte ein paar zustimmende Lacher.

„Nun, dann wenden wir uns zunächst einmal dem ersten Kompassforscher – nicht mit dem Erfinder des magnetischen Kompass zu verwechseln - .S. Lieber zu", fuhr der Professor dann fort, und Ray schlug sein Lehrbuch auf der entsprechenden Seite auf.

Kompassstudien waren ein sehr beliebter Kurs bei Studienanfängern, aber im Grunde nicht sehr zielführend. Die Absolvierung des Kurses war keine Pflicht, und eine positive Bewertung wurde nicht in die Endnote eingerechnet – egal welchen Studiengang man belegte. Trotzdem strömten junge Studenten in die entsprechenden Vorlesungen, als wären sie Bienen und der Kurs Honig. Was auch kein Wunder war – immerhin hoffte jeder Mensch tief in seinem Herzen mehr über seinen Kompass und seine Bedeutung zu erfahren, nicht wahr?

In Rays Fall war das zumindest eindeutig so. Der geheimnisvolle Kompass auf seiner Hand, mit dem er geboren worden war - was hatte er zu bedeuten? Was war sein tieferer Sinn? Und was hatte es mit den Namen auf sich, die an den vier Enden erscheinen würden? Wie sollte man mit diesen Personen umgehen? Was bedeuteten sie für einen?

Doch die Antwort auf diese Fragen wusste keiner. Es gab verschiedenste Theorien. Verschiedenste Auslegungen. Aber niemanden, der es mit Sicherheit wusste. Warum gab es manche Menschen, die ihre Namen niemals erhielten? Und was hatte es zu bedeuten, wenn ein durchgestrichener Name auf dem Arm erschien? Nun, es bedeutete, dass die Träger des entsprechenden Namens tot war, aber warum erschien der Name, obwohl man die Person zu Lebzeiten niemals getroffen hatte? Bedeutet das, dass man etwas falsch gemacht hatte? Dass man die Person hätte treffen sollen und bei dieser Mission irgendwie versagt hatte? Und stimmte es, dass man sich in der Gegenwart seiner vier Namen wohl fühlte, oder war das nur Einbildung? Und war es wahr, dass man sich bei den Leuten, die auf den Arm einer seiner Namen standen, ebenfalls wohler fühlte als bei anderen Menschen, und wenn ja, warum war das so?

Ray, der noch keinen einzigen seiner Namen gefunden hatte, konnte dazu nichts beisteuern. Aber er wollte es wirklich gerne wissen. Er kannte andere, die bereits Namen auf ihren Arm stehen hatten, und er konnte nicht anders als sich im Vergleich zu ihnen unterlegen zu fühlen- unvollständig.

Er war der festen Überzeugung, dass der Kompass von essentieller Bedeutung für die Menschheit war. Dass er uns etwas sagen wollte. Letztlich war auch er ein Romantiker, und wie Professor Stein bat er die erste Person, deren Namen auf seinen Arm erschien, darum ihn zu heiraten.

Anna Loring war sein Norden. Sie war eine Romantikerin wie er. Natürlich sagte sie ja. Auch sie dachte, der Kompass müsste eine Bedeutung haben, auch sie dachte, wie Professor Stein und Ray, dass er seinen Träger irgendwo hin führen sollte. Sie fand niemals heraus wohin. Ihr Name auf Rays Arm änderte sich niemals in Anna Palmer. Stattdessen wurde er durgestrichen. Der Strich schien einfach so aufgetaucht zu sein, als es passierte, und ihr Name hatte sich von schwarz in rot gefärbt. Vermutlich würde er im Laufe der Jahre verblassen, aber vergessen würde Ray ihn niemals.

Genau wie er niemals ihren Tod vergessen würde. Als sie gestorben war, hatte sein Arm zu brennen begonnen, so sehr, dass Ray gedacht hatte, er würde ihm abfallen. Der Schmerz war so groß gewesen, dass er davon ohnmächtig geworden war.

Trotzdem führt sie ihn immer noch. Die Erinnerung an sie führte ihn zum Atom-Projekt. Um zu verhindern, dass anderen zustieß, was ihr passiert war, würde er den Anzug bauen, würde seine Heimatstadt beschützen. Bei Gott, sie hatte es nötig. Zuerst das Unterfangen, und dann Slade Wilson und seine Soldaten … Starling City musste gerettet werden, so viel war sicher. Und der Arrow alleine würde dazu nicht in der Lage sein.

Ray war der Meinung, dass er sich niemals von Annas Verlust erholen würde. Bis er seine zweite Himmelsrichtung kennenlernte. Felicity Smoak war sein Westen. Er hatte von ihr gehört und wollte sie für Palmer Tech headhunten. Sie verschwendete ihre Fähigkeiten zur Zeit als Verkäuferin in einem Elektronikgeschäft, doch Ray konnte das nicht zulassen. Sie hatte der Welt so viel zu bieten. Vielleicht war er ein wenig penetrant und stalkerisch, aber die Leitung einer Firma wie Palmer Tech hatte ihn gelehrt, dass man, das, was man wollte, nur dann bekam, wenn man auch wirklich hartnäckig war.

Als er sie ausgeforscht hatte, hatte er nicht gewusst, dass sie eine seiner Himmelsrichtungen war. Und als ihr Name dann auf seinem Arm auftauchte, nun da wurde ihm erst recht klar, dass er sie in seiner Firma haben musste. Er _brauchte_ sie an seiner Seite. Ihre Zusammenarbeit war offensichtlich Bestimmung.

Felicity sah das anders. „Ich arbeite für Sie, weil das eine unglaubliche Möglichkeit für mich darstellt, Dr. Palmer. Und nicht weil Ihr Name auf meinem Arm steht", erklärte sie.

„Ray bitte", verbesserte sie Ray, „Sie sind nicht irgendeine Angestellte, Felicity. Sie sind einer meiner Namen."

Felicity schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht an Namensromantik", erklärte sie, „Und wenn diese Namen auf unseren Armen tatsächlich eine Bedeutung haben, dann nicht die, die wir zu Beginn annehmen."

Ray blinzelte. „Ich nehme an", meinte er, „dass das heißt, dass ich der erste Ihrer Namen bin?"

„Nein", erwiderte Felicity kühl, „sind Sie nicht. Ich habe schon vor Jahren zwei meiner Namen gefunden. Aber, wie gesagt, sie haben nicht das bedeutet, was ich mir zunächst erhofft habe."

Ray hatte keine Ahnung, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. „Nun, Hauptsache Sie arbeiten für mich. Ihre Motive dafür sind mir eigentlich gleich", meinte er.

Doch natürlich war es nicht so einfach. Und ja, Felicity stellte sich als unschätzbare Hilfe für das Atom-Projekt heraus. Aber sie war auch die erste Person, die er nach Annas Tod küsste, und bei der er sich wenig später für diesen Kuss entschuldigte, nur um dann am Ende doch mit ihr auszugehen. Im Grunde hatte sie recht gehabt, ihr Name bedeutete offenbar nicht das, was er zunächst gedacht hatte.

Und ihre Namen? Mit denen arbeitete sie als Vigilantin. Was das zu bedeuten hatte, wusste Ray wirklich nicht. Im Grunde aber wusste er, was sie verbitterte. Oliver Queen mochte der Arrow sein, doch für Felicity war er der Mann, den sie liebte. Ray ließ sie gehen, weil er wollte, dass sie ihr Glück fand, und er sie offenbar nicht glücklich machen konnte. Trotzdem war er davon überzeugt, dass sie immer noch vieles verband. Immerhin standen sie auf den Arm des jeweils anderen.

Und als ihn Damien Darhk entführte, war er darüber glücklicher als jemals zuvor. Felicity würde wissen, dass er noch am Leben war. Sie und Team Arrow würden ihn retten. Davon war er überzeugt.

Der Arrow kam tatsächlich um ihn zu retten, wenn auch nicht so bald wie erhofft. Aber vermutlich hatten Oliver und sein Team Zeit gebraucht um ihn zu finden. „Ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest, um mich zu retten", erklärte Ray Oliver, nachdem es vorbei war, „Ich wusste, dass Felicity sofort wissen würde, dass ich nicht tot bin."

Oliver warf ihm einen ausweichenden Blick zu. „Ja", meinte er dann gedehnt und offenbar unangenehm berührt. Er sprach es nicht aus, aber Ray wusste es auch so. Felicity hatte nicht gewusst, dass er noch lebte. Doch Namen von Toten veränderten die Farbe und erschienen nach dem Tod der Person als durchgestrichen. Es war nicht möglich, dass Felicity nicht aufgefallen war, dass er nicht tot war. Es sei denn …. sie hätte ihrem Arm keine besonders große Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt.

 _Ich glaube nicht an Namensromantik,_ hatte sie zu ihm gesagt. Und offenbar hatte sie es auch so gemeint. „Mein Name steht auf ihren rechten Arm", erklärte Ray mühsam beherrscht, „Wie kann ihr nicht aufgefallen sein, dass er sich weder verfärbt hat noch durgestrichen wurde?!"

Oliver wich seinem Blick aus. „Und wenn es ihr nicht aufgefallen ist, wieso hast du dann gewusst, dass ich noch lebe?", fragte Ray weiter. Nun wirkte Oliver noch unangenehmer berührt.

Ray wusste, dass Felicity ihren Kompass immer verdeckt hielt. Es gab Leute, die ihn immer offen zeigten, und Leute, die ihm keine besondere Beachtung schenkten und ihn je nach Jahreszeit offen zeigten und abdeckten, aber Felicity hatte ihn immer verdeckt gehalten, trotz ihrer Neigung zu ärmellosen Kleidern und Tops.

„Du bist es, dem aufgefallen ist, dass ich nicht tot bin, nicht Felicity", wurde Ray klar. Er konnte sich die Szene lebhaft vorstellen. Oliver und Felicity beim Sex, und dann auf einmal, als Oliver den Arm seiner Geliebten streichelte, fiel sein Blick auf ihren Kompass, und er erkannte, dass Ray Palmer nicht so tot war, wie er gedacht hatte.

„Ja", gestand Oliver zögerlich, „Aber das ist nur, weil sie eben nicht daran glaubt, dass der Kompass irgendeine Bedeutung hat und ihn nicht beachtet."

„Als Anna gestorben ist, dachte ich mein Arm würde mir abfallen", sagte Ray, „Wie konnte sie nicht bemerken, dass sie keine Schmerzen hat?!"

„Felicity … spürt ihren Kompass nicht", erklärte Oliver.

 _Ich glaube nicht an Namensromantik,_ hatte sie gesagt. Ray musste nicht nachfragen, um zu wissen, dass Oliver sehr wohl an sie glaubte. Dass er seinen Kompass sehr wohl spüren konnte. Der Arrow, der große Held, der den Namen einer Frau an seinen Arm trug, die ihn nicht spüren konnte. Ray fühlte fast so etwas wie Mitleid. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit war er noch derjenige gewesen, der mit so einer Partnerin hatte leben wollen.

Ray musterte Oliver. „Es ist in Ordnung", meinte er dann, „Ich meine, du hast es bemerkt, und du bist mich retten gekommen. Und nur darauf kommt es an." Olivers Miene spiegelte Zweifel wieder.

„Wir wissen ja nie, was die Namen auf unserem Kompass zu bedeuten haben. Und ich dachte zuerst Felicity wäre dort, weil sie mir bei der Atom-Rüstung helfen sollte, und dann dachte ich, sie sollte mir über Annas Tod hinweghelfen. Aber in Wahrheit war sie auf meinem Arm, damit du mich retten kannst. Sie hat mich zu dir geführt oder dich zu mir", erklärte Ray, „Und nur darauf kommt es an."

Oliver nickte nachdenklich. „Wenn du es so sehen willst, dann ist es so", meinte er.

„Es ist so", betonte Ray. _Du kannst sie haben,_ käme zu spät und wäre grausam. Soweit Ray wusste, liebte Oliver Felicity, und das dürfte ihm bereits genug abfordern. „Du, du bist der Arrow. Du beschützt Menschen. So wie ich das tun will. Sie steht auf meinem Arm und du auf ihren. Sie hat mich zu dir geführt, damit ich von dir lernen kann."

Oliver schien etwas sagen zu wollen, überlegte es sich dann aber offensichtlich anders und schwieg. Aber Ray hatte aus dem Kennenlernen von Felicity gelernt. „Kein Druck oder so was. Du hast mich gerettet. Wenn das alles war, dann war das eben alles", fügte er hinzu, „Aber wenn nicht, dann … na ja, dann wissen wir jetzt, wie es sein könnte."

Oliver nickte nur. Sagte aber noch immer nichts dazu. Bis er meinte: „Zuerst solltest du dich darum kümmern, dass dich alle für tot halten. Und dann sehen wir weiter. Ich wohne zur Zeit in Ivy Town."

„Und ich habe eine fliegende Rüstung", erinnerte ihn Ray. Dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass er weniger aufdringlich sein wollte. „Aber du musst dich natürlich nicht mit mir abgeben, wenn du nicht willst", fügte er hinzu.

Oliver warf ihm einen undeutbaren Blick zu. „Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich das nicht will", meinte er nur.

Oliver Queen war allerdings ein harter Taskmaster. Vielleicht hätte Ray sich doch einfach mit seiner Rettung zufrieden geben sollten. Letztlich rettete ihn Rip Hunter vor seinem neuen Sensei, als ihn mit auf Zeitreise nahm.

Der ehemalige Time Master rekrutierte Ray und sieben andere um mit ihnen einen zukünftigen Tyrannen via Zeitreise zu stoppen. Natürlich war Ray dabei. Vor allem auch, weil sein Arm nach ihrer ersten Begegnung am Dach juckte. Er hatte das schon zweimal erlebte, und er wusste, was es zu bedeuten hatte. Einer dieser Menschen vom Dach war eine seiner Himmelsrichtungen.

Er wusste natürlich, dass es weder Professor Stein noch Sara Lance waren. Aber vielleicht war es ja einer der Hawk-Leute – Kendra Saunders oder Carter Hall. Oder der Zeitreisende – Rip Hunter. Wäre das nicht aufregend? Eine Himmelsrichtung, die aus einer anderen Zeit stammte?

Fest stand, er sollte diesem Team beitreten. Einer dieser Menschen gehörte zu ihm.

Er hielt es gerade mal aus, bis er alleine war, bevor er sich aus seiner Rüstung schälte seinen Ärmel hochkrempelte und nachsah. _Soll das ein Witz sein?_

Mick Rory war sein Süden. Einer der beiden Verbrecher – ausgerechnet. Warum hatte es nicht einer der anderen sein können?

 _Heißt das ich bin dazu bestimmt Verbrecher zu werden?_ Oliver würde das gar nicht gefallen. Barry würde es noch weniger gefallen. Heatwave war einer von seinen Feinden.

Und schloss sich gemeinsam mit seinem Partner Captain Cold Rip Hunter an. Genau wie alle anderen auch, sogar der jungen Jefferson Jackson war mit von der Partie, wenn auch scheinbar nicht ganz freiwillig – er und Professor Stein waren gemeinsam der Held Firestorm und daher irgendwie untrennbar verbunden. Genau wie Ray nun mit Heatweave verbunden war.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war Ray über die Tatsache, dass einer seiner Namen erschienen war, unglücklich. Deswegen verhielt er sich zunächst auch nicht gerade freundlich seiner neuen Himmelsrichtung gegenüber. Als er Rip darauf hinwies, dass die beiden Rogues das Schiff stehlen könnten, nannte sein Süden ihn ein Arschloch, was Ray doch sehr traf, weil es wahr war. Im Grunde kannte er Mick Rory nicht. Er wusste nichts über ihn. Ihn vorschnell abzuteilen wäre unfair.

Nun, dann musste er ihn eben kennenlernen. Bei der nächsten Einbruchsmission der Rogues schloss er sich an. Micks Partner Snart sah ihn überrascht an, genau wie Mick, doch sie nahmen ihn mit. Natürlich machte er alles falsch.

„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen", sagte er zu Mick.

„Jeder Anfänger fällt auf die Attrappen-Alarmanlage rein", brummte Mick.

„Nein für vorhin Als ich … ich meine, ich weiß nichts über dich. Es war falsch dich durch die Augen anderer zu sehen", erklärte Ray.

Mick warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu. „Bist du deswegen hier? Verdammt, Schmalzlocke, ein Einbruch ist kein guter Zeitpunkt um sich besser kennenzulernen. Und vielleicht will ich dich überhaupt nicht besser kennenlernen, schon mal daran gedacht?", gab er mürrisch zurück.

Ray fühlte eine Art Deja Vu. War das ein Remix seines ersten Treffens mit Felicity?

„Ich meine ja nur, dass es etwas zu bedeuten haben muss, und ….", begann er.

„Und was? Deswegen müssen wir jetzt Besties werden, die einander die Haare flechten?", spottete Mick.

„Nein, aber was ist falsch daran ein wenig Zeit miteinander zu verbringen und zu sehen, was passiert?", hielt Ray etwas hilflos dagegen.

„Hör mal, Schmalzlocke. Du bist ein reicher Pfadfinder, der in seiner Freizeit Held spielt. Ich bin ein Mörder und Brandstifter, der Sachen klaut. Was denkst du, was passieren würde, wenn wir Zeit miteinander verbringen?", seufzte Mick, „Eines kann ich dir gleich verraten: Wir werden nicht zu Freunden werden, und schlafen werde ich auch nicht mit dir."

Das klang so ernst gemeint, dass es weh tat. „Okay, ich habe verstanden", meinte Ray kleinlaut.

Snart räusperte sich hinter den beiden und sah sie beide vorwurfsvoll und ungläubig an. „Warum spielt ihr beide hier eine Episode von _The Bachelor_ durch? Das hier ist ein Einbruch!", beschwerte er, „Warum …. Oh, mein Gott, ihr habt eure Namen, nicht wahr?" Seine Miene hellte sich auf. „Mick, das hast du mir verschwiegen! Du und der Pfadfinder!", meinte er etwas zu begeister für Rays Geschmack.

Ray und Mick setzten beide zu einer Antwort an, doch in diesem Moment tauchte der Hausbesitzer – Savage, der Tyrann, den sie stoppen wollten - persönlich auf, und sie konnten sich nicht mehr weiter unterhalten.

In der Folge war Mick weiterhin abweisend. Dafür war Snart seltsam interessiert an Ray. Der wusste selbst nicht warum. „Gib Mick ein wenig Zeit", meinte er, „Er hatte bisher nur einen Namen auf seinem Arm stehen. Er braucht Zeit das zu verdauen."

Ray dachte eher, dass Mick einfach wirklich nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Während Snart leicht mit ihm flirtete und ihn neckte, warf Mick ihm nur düstere Blicke zu. Vielleicht fürchtete er Ray wollte ihm seinen Partner stehlen.

Doch dann landeten sie gemeinsam im Gulag, und zuerst blieb Mick weiterhin einsilbig und abweisend, doch dann … ziemlich genau, nachdem Ray den ersten Schlag eines seiner Mitgefangenen abbekommen hatte, stand Mick plötzlich neben ihm und brach den Arm des Mannes, der ihn geschlagen hatte. „Der da", verkündete Mick hart, „ist einer von meinen. Wer was von ihm will, der muss erst an mir vorbei." Er funkelte die anderen Gefangenen wütend an, die zurückwichen. Dann half er Ray auf die Beine.

„Danke", meinte Ray später in ihrer Zelle zu ihm, „Dafür, dass du dich für mich eingesetzt hast."

Mick brummte nur. „War nötig. Ein hübscher naiver Junge wie du kriegt hier garantiert Ärger. Jetzt vielleicht weniger", erklärte er.

„Weil ich einer von deinen bin", wiederholte Ray, „Was immer das heißt."

„Das heißt, dass du einer von meinen bist", gab Mick nur zurück. Ray wünschte sich nur, dass er irgendeine Ahnung hätte, was das bedeuten sollte. Aber zumindest schien es zu bedeuten, dass er Mick nicht vollkommen egal war, und das … machte ihn verdammt glücklich, wenn er ehrlich sein sollte.

Trotzdem machte er sich keine Illusionen. Er wusste, dass es sich um besondere Umstände handelte: Sie waren beide zusammen und in Gefahr, die Anspannung war groß. Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass ihre neue Bindung von Dauer sein würde. Immerhin würden sie (hoffentlich) bald befreit werden und danach zurück auf der _Waverider_ sein, und dann würde alles seinen gewohnten Gang gehen. Vermutlich.

Trotzdem war diese Aussicht nicht der Grund, warum Ray sich an Micks Stelle foltern ließ. Er sagte sich, dass er das für jeden getan hätte, aber da es sich um seinen Süden handelte – nun war es selbstverständlich, dass er es für ihn tat. Mick sah ihn trotzdem an, als würde er an seinen Verstand zweifeln.

Leonard rettete sie, und sie kehrten zurück auf die _Waverider_ zu ihren Team. Ray erwartete, dass alles wieder seinen gewohnten Gang gehen würde, doch stattdessen hörte Mick auf ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen und … redete mit ihm. Nicht besonders viel, aber mehr als mit den meisten anderen, und sogar noch mehr, als er sich kurz darauf mit seinem anderen Namen (Ray hätte das auch gewusst, wenn er es nicht gesehen hätte) zerstritt.

Leonard hatte Mick keine Wahl gelassen und gezwungen mit zurück aufs Schiff zu kommen, obwohl Mick in der Zukunft in Star City hatte bleiben wollen. Was Ray nicht überraschte, und auch nicht wirklich verletzte – nun gut ein wenig schon– aber was ihn überraschte war, dass Leonard Mick seine Entscheidungsfreiheit genommen hatte. Er selbst hatte Felicity gehen lassen, obwohl es ihn geschmerzt hatte, aber der Gedanke daran einer seiner Himmelsrichtungen etwas aufzuzwingen, was sie unglücklich machte, egal wie sehr es zu ihrem eigenen Besten war, war ihm fremd.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass du bleiben wolltest. Die Leute dort waren wohl deine Art von Leute", meinte er vorsichtig zu Mick.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr wer meine Art von Leuten sind", erwiderte Mick und starrte ins Nichts, und Ray sah darin Hoffnung.

Trotzdem war er erleichtert, als Mick und Leonard sie nicht an die Zeitpiraten verrieten. Rip schien das befürchtet zu haben, und die meisten anderen ebenfalls, die einzigen, die nicht überrascht zu sein schienen, waren Sara und er selbst. Ray hatte sich dieses Ergebnis erhofft, aber tief in seinem Herzen hatte ein kleiner Teil von ihm gezweifelt – Angst bekommen.

Doch danach, nachdem das überwunden war, waren sie ein Team. Ein richtiges Team, auch wenn Mick und Leonard nach wie vor nicht miteinander sprachen. Ray und Sara, die Leonards Namen trug, verbündeten sich um die beiden dazu zu zwingen sich auszusprechen und wieder zu versöhnen. Es lief anders als erwartet (mit mehr Fäusten), aber immerhin klappte es.

Doch ihre Mission ließ ihnen keinen Frieden. Und dann stand Ray vor Occulus, bereit sich selbst zu opfern, bereit irgendjemanden irgendwo einen durchgestrichenen Namen zu verpassen, als Mick ihn sich nicht opfern lassen wollte, als Leonard Mick sich nicht opfern lassen wollte.

Im Endeffekt war es Leonard, der starb. Ray fühlte sich schuldig, weil er wusste, was er Mick und Sara genommen hatte, was sie durchmachten. Und Sara hatte zu allem anderen dazu auch noch erfahren, dass sie ihre Schwester ebenfalls verloren hatte.

Und kurz darauf waren die Time Master weg, Vandal Savage besiegt und sehr tot, und Kendra und Carter verließen das Team, während der Rest von ihnen beschloss weiterzumachen – die Zeitlinie weiter zu beschützen. Rip Hunter, Sara Lance, Martin Stein, Jefferson Jackson, Mick Rory, und Ray Palmer, die Legenden von Morgen. Vermutlich klang es für die meisten Leute wie die Pointe irgendeines Witzes, aber in Wahrheit war es harte Arbeit.

Besonders weil Mick litt. Jeder konnte es sehen. Er trank mehr als jemals zuvor, schien eigentlich nie nüchtern zu sein, und war noch einsilbiger als sonst. Immerhin hatte er Leonard Snart gefunden, als sie Jugendliche gewesen waren, und nun hatte er ihn verloren. Und tief in seinem Inneren wusste Ray, dass er, wenn er die Wahl gehabt hätte, Leonard behalten und Ray verloren hätte. Wer hätte das an seiner Stelle nicht so bevorzugt?

Ray setzte sich oft einfach schweigend neben Mick. Er sagte nichts, weil er nicht wusste was er hätte sagen sollen. Er wagte es nicht ihn zu berühren, weil er nicht wusste, ob seine Berührung willkommen gewesen wäre, aber er war einfach da und redete sich ein, dass seine Gegenwart Mick vielleicht dabei half sich ein bisschen besser zu fühlen. Nachdem er selbst Felicity kennen gelernt hatte, hatte ihm das dabei geholfen die Trauer um Anna besser zu verkraften.

Irgendwann sagte Ray: „Als Anna gestorben ist, da war mir als wäre ein Teil von mir selbst gestorben. Und es war auch meine Schuld, zumindest dachte ich das, es hätte genauso gut mich erwischen können, es hätte mich erwischen sollen. Ich weiß also – nicht genau – aber zumindest ein wenig, was du gerade durchmachst. Du kannst also mit mir reden."

Mick erwiderte nichts. Also ließ Ray es wieder sein.

Bis er irgendwann meinte: „Aber wenn du dir wünscht, es hätte mich erwischt und nicht ihn, dann kann ich das verstehen."

Mick warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Sei nicht blöd", meinte er nur. Und Ray nahm es sich zu Herzen und versuchte nicht noch einmal Schlüsse über die Gefühlswelt von jemanden zu ziehen, dessen Gefühlswelt schwer zu durchschauen war.

Dann verloren sie Rip, Ray strandete in der Kreide-Zeit, und traf seinen Osten. Damit hatte er einen vollen Kompass, war einer der wenigen auf dieser Welt, dem dieses Glück vergönnt war, auch wenn sein Norden erloschen war, und sein Westen fern und irgendwie unerreichbar.

Nate Heywood war sein Osten. Gemeinsam mit Mick rettete er Ray aus der Kreide-Zeit, gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor T-Rex Gertrude ihn fressen konnte, also natürlich war Ray ihm dankbar, und er war wirklich froh ihn kennenzulernen, aber die Ereignisse überschlugen sich, und dann musste er das Serum, das er eigentlich entwickelt hatte um sich selbst Superkräfte zu geben, opfern um Nate das Leben zu retten. Und natürlich war das wichtiger, doch es rettete Nate nicht nur das Leben, sondern es gab ihm auch Superkräfte, und kurz darauf verlor Ray seinen Anzug und wusste auf einmal nicht mehr, was er noch für einen Nutzen für das Team haben sollte. Die Neue, Amaya Jiwe, war eine topausgebildete Soldatin mit einem magischen Totem, Nate konnte zu Stahl werden und war Historiker (was recht nützlich auf Zeitreisen war), während er? Nun, da Professor Stein im Team war, nahm er an, dass seine Abwesenheit nicht besonders viel verändert hätte.

Er fühlte sich nutzlos, und das traf ihn hart. Er war eifersüchtig auf Nate und wusste wie falsch und verkehrt das war – man sollte keine negativen Gefühle in Bezug auf einen seiner Namen empfinden. Er fühlte sich verlassen und alleine – wie jeden Tag, seit Anna gestorben war, wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war.

Es war Mick, der ihn rettete. Mick, der ihm Leonard Kältepistole gab und ihn zu seinen Partner machte. Ray wusste nicht, ob Mick wusste, dass er ihn gerettet hatte, aber eines stand fest, er würde es ihm niemals vergessen. Natürlich konnte es nicht halten - die Kältepistole ging kaputt, und Ray fand einen Weg seinen Anzug zu reparieren, und Mick schien damit einverstanden zu sein, doch zugleich zog er sich von Ray zurück.

Ray nahm an, dass es mit Nate zu tun hatte. Nachdem er anfänglich wegen seiner widerstreitenden Gefühle zurückhaltend gewesen war, verbrachten sie nun zunehmend mehr Zeit miteinander und stellten fest, dass sie viel gemeinsam hatten. Sehr viel sogar. Und wirklich gut miteinander auskamen. Es war anders als damals mit Anna, vielleicht sogar irgendwie besser – allerdings verspürte Ray keinen Drang sich mit Nate zu verloben – aber es war auch anders als mit Felicity oder Mick. Zwischen ihm und Nate stand nichts, sie waren einfach auf einer Wellenlänge, und das war wunderbar. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte Ray Palmer einen besten Freund. Zum ersten Mal seit Annas Tod fühlte er sich nicht mehr in der Tiefe seiner Seele einsam.

Also ja, er verbrachte immer mehr Zeit mit Nate. Aber, dass Mick Anstoß daran nahm, fiel ihm erst auf, als er hörte, was dieser zu Amaya in Chicago sagte. Und dann hörte, wie Mick erklärte, dass Nate und Ray Partner seien und sich auch entsprechend verhalten sollten. _Ich dachte wir beide wären Partner._ Hasste Mick ihn jetzt? Ray wusste es nicht.

„Es ist nicht leicht mit mehreren Namen", meinte Nate dazu, „Die Leute sagen immer, dass ihr Endziel ein voller Kompass ist, aber vier Leute auf einmal glücklich zu machen, muss verdammt anstrengend sein. Ich meine, es ist nicht einfach meine Zeit zwischen Amaya und dir aufzuteilen, aber wir drei machen wenigstens mal was zusammen, aber Mick, na ja, der wirkt nicht so, als hätte er mich gerne um sich."

„Mick wirkt nie so als hätte er irgendjemanden gerne um sich", behauptete Ray.

„Er hat Amaya gerne um sich", meinte Nate halbvorwurfsvoll. Ja, das war Ray auch schon aufgefallen. Hatte Mick einen neuen Namen am Arm? Er wollte nicht nachfragen, vielleicht auch weil er die Antwort fürchtete. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie er Rip kennengelernt hatte und gehofft hatte einen Zeitreisenden auf seinen Kompass zu finden. Nun hatte mindestens eine Person auf seinem Kompass, wenn nicht sogar zwei, eine Zeitreisende auf dem eigenen Kompass. Während er …. Nun er war sich nicht ganz sicher, was er hatte. Ärger, wie es schien.

Also machte er Mick ein Friedenangebot. Nach dem nervenaufreibenden Kampf gegen ihren gehirngewaschenen ehemaligen Anführer, feierten sie Weihnachten nach, und Ray schenkte Mick die Ratte gegen die er heroisch gekämpft hatte. Mick war angetrunken (aber auf fröhliche und nicht auf depressive Art) und freute sich ehrlich über die Ratte. Während er mit der Ratte durch die Stäbe hindurch spielte (und hoffentlich dabei nicht gebissen werden würde), meinte Ray: „Man kann mehr als nur einen Freund haben, Mick."

„Nein", erwiderte Mick nur, „Kann man nicht."

Darauf wusste Ray keine Antwort. Am nächsten Morgen machte er Frühstück, als Mick seine Ratte mit in die Küche brachte. „Mick, wir essen hier! Hältst du es wirklich für angebracht ihn hierher mitzubringen?", wollte Ray anklagend von ihm wissen und deutete auf die Ratte.

„Sein Name ist Axl, und du hast ihn mir geschenkt", erwiderte Mick.

 _Was ich schon wieder zu bereuen beginne._ Ray seufzte. „Man kann mehr als nur einen Freund haben, weißt du", nahm er dann das Thema von Gestern wieder auf, „Ich kann mir als nur einen Freund haben. Du hattest auch schon mal mehr als nur einen Freund. Du hattest Leonard und mich. Und ich habe jetzt Nate und dich. Das ist kein Drama, das ist das Leben. Ich habe mir nicht ausgesucht, dass mein Kompass voll wird. Ich meine, ich habe es mir immer gewünscht, aber jetzt …. ist mein Norden tot, mein Westen glaubt nicht an den Kompass und spürt ihn scheinbar nicht mal, und mein Süden bestraft mich dafür, dass ich meinen Osten gefunden habe! Soviel zu Bestimmung." Seine Stimme brach, und er verstummte. Er hatte das alles eigentlich gar nicht sagen wollen.

Mick trat neben ihn. Und dann – unerwartet, denn immerhin war es Mick – legte er seine Hand auf Rays. Aber nur kurz. „Lass uns mal wieder eines deiner dummen Computer-Spiele spielen, Schmalzlocke, ja? Was mit Einbrechern, oder so", schlug er dann vor. Ray wusste das Friedensangebot zu schätzen. Er warf Mick ein schwaches Lächeln so. „Danke", sagte er nur.

Mick zuckte die Schultern. „Musst dich nicht bedanken, du bist einer von meinen, oder?", meinte er.

„Und du bist einer von meinen, Mick", betonte Ray, „Immer. Die Namen verschwinden nicht einfach wieder. Niemals."

„Nein", stimmte Mick ihm düster zu, „Das tun sie niemals."

Nachdem sie bei _Call of Duty_ versagt hatten (Ray hatte etwas gewählt, von dem er hoffte, dass Mick es zu schätzen wissen würde), forderte Mick unvermittelt: „Erzähl mir von deinen Namen."

Ray war einen Moment lang überrascht. Dann sagte er: „Anna mochte Lilien. Ich habe ihr welche zu unserem ersten Date gekauft. Sie dachte, dass der Kompass etwas bedeuten muss, etwas Tieferes. Dass die Namen auf diesen uns zu etwas führen müssen."

„Mhm", sagte Mick dazu.

„Felicity, du kennst sie, die Blondine mit der Brille aus Team Arrow, nun Felicity glaubt nicht an den Kompass. Sie …. Ich galt mal einige Zeit als tot, weil ich entführt worden bin. Ihr ist nicht mal aufgefallen, dass mein Name nicht durchgestrichen war", fuhr Ray fort. Er konnte Micks Blick auf sich ruhen spüren. „Es heißt doch, dass es Leute gibt, die sie nicht spüren die Kompassverbindung. Kompasstaub nennt man das in der Fachsprache. Sie ist kompasstaub. Es ist nicht ihre Schuld." Mick sagte nichts dazu, aber Ray konnte sehen, dass er das anders sah.

„Du darfst sie nicht hassen, sie ist mein Westen", erklärte er schnell.

„So nennst nur du sie. Die Namen. Du nennst sie Himmelsrichtung. Nennst jeden nach seiner … Position", stellte Mick fest.

„Oh. Ja, das war eine Idee von Anna und mir. Ich hab's dir doch gesagt, wir dachten, dass uns der Kompass irgendwo hinführen soll", erklärte Ray, „Nicht unbedingt zu den Namen auf dem Kompass, sondern zu einer Art… Endziel. Anna … ihr Tod hat mich zu Atom geführt, Felicity hat mich zu Oliver geführt, der mich vor Darhk gerettet hat – ja, der hatte mich damals entführt, lange Geschichte – und das wiederum hat mich zur _Waverider_ gebracht, wo ich dich kennengelernt habe, weswegen ich geblieben bin, und dadurch wiederum habe ich Nate kennengelernt, der mich …. Nun ich weiß nicht, wohin er mich genau geführt hat, aber … Um ehrlich zu sein, glaube ich nicht mehr, dass der Kompass uns irgendwo hin führt, zumindest nicht im wortwörtlichen Sinn. Ich glaube eher, dass er uns verbindet. Alle Menschen untereinander. Ich meine, du weißt doch, wie wir einander spüren, uns wohl fühlen, wenn der andere da ist? Und du weißt auch, dass wir uns in der Gegenwart von denen, die am Kompass unserer Himmelsrichtungen stehen wohl fühlen? Zumindest ich fühle mich wohl in deren Gegenwart. Ich bin gerne bei Oliver, und ich …. mochte Leonard."

„Leonard mochte dich", behauptete Mick, und Ray hoffte, dass das stimmte. So sehr.

„Ja, siehst du, das ist, weil wir miteinander verbunden waren, durch dich. Ich bin mit dir verbunden, und du warst mit Leonard verbunden, und dadurch war auch ich mit ihm verbunden. Deswegen darfst du Felicity auch nicht hassen und solltest nicht eifersüchtig auf Nate sein", fuhr Ray fort, „Weil sie dadurch, dass sie mir wichtig sind, auch dir wichtig sind. … Denk mal darüber nach: Jeder auf dieser Welt hat vier Namen, vier Himmelsrichtungen, mit denen er verbunden ist, und durch diese vier Personen ist er mit den jeweils vier Personen verbunden, mit denen diese vier ihrerseits verbunden sind. Und durch diese Personen wiederum ist er mit all den Personen verbunden, mit denen diese Personen verbunden sind."

„Manchmal sind es die gleichen Personen", warf Mick ein.

„Ja schon, aber trotzdem kommen immer wieder neue hinzu. Und dadurch sind letztlich alle Menschen auf dieser Welt miteinander verbunden", schloss Ray, „Und ich finde das ist … ein sehr schöner Gedanke. Ich weiß, du teilst ihn nicht."

Mick brummte. Er schien darüber nachzudenken. „Was ist mit dem Hübschen?", wollte er dann wissen, „Ich soll ihn mögen, okay. Aber was ist er für dich? Jetzt im Moment, meine ich."

„Nate ist einfach …. Nate. Ich …. Anna und Felicity, ich wusste zuerst nicht, was sie für mich sein würden, aber bei Nate wusste ich es eigentlich sofort. Einfach mein bester Freund, mein Bruder, der den ich nie hatte, der mich einfach versteht und denkt wie ich. Der dieselben Sachen mag. Ein Nerd wie ich. Ich hatte immer das Gefühl, dass mir etwas in meinem Leben fehlt, weißt du? Aber seit Nate …. weniger", erklärte Ray und hoffte, dass er Mick mit diesen Worten nicht zu sehr verletzte.

Mick schien aber nicht verletzt zu sein. „Dann führt er dich vielleicht einfach dort hin: Weg von der Leere, zum Glücklich sein", schlug Mick vor.

„Das ist …. sehr tiefsinnig, Mick", kommentierte Ray berührt. Es lief gerade wirklich gut zwischen ihnen beiden, so viel stand fest. Mick ließ ihn ja öfter vor sich hin brabbeln, aber diesmal schien er ihm sogar wirklich zugehört zu haben.

„Wir sollten Sex haben", sagte Mick dann und zerstörte damit den Moment.

„Bitte?!", quiekte Ray verstört.

„Warum nicht? Bei mir ist es ewig her, und bei dir war das letzte Mal …. Wann? Als du mit Sara und Kendra in der Vergangenheit gestrandet warst?", erläuterte Mick unberührt von Rays offensichtlicher Verstörtheit.

„Nein, ich hatte weder mit Sara noch Kendra Sex. Jemals", erklärte Ray mühsam.

„Warum nicht?", wollte Mick wissen.

„Weil …." Ray wollte es nicht aussprechen. Weil sie nicht auf seinen Arm standen. Seit er Anna kennengelernt hatte, hatte Ray nie mehr mit jemanden geschlafen, der nicht auf seinen Arm stand. „Das spielt keine Rolle", erklärte er schnell, „Aber du bist doch derjenige, der mir erklärt hat, dass du nicht mir schlafen wirst, als wir uns kennengelernt haben!"

„Das war damals. Jetzt ist heute", meinte Mick nur.

Ray fand, dass das in keinerlei Hinsicht eine befriedigende Erklärung war. Und das sagte er dem anderen Mann auch. Der rollte nur mit seinen Augen.

„Also, Sex oder nicht?", wiederholte er nur.

Ray errötete. Mick schien das wirklich ernst zu meinen, nicht wahr? „Also gut", murmelte er.

„Nicht so enthusiastisch, Dr. Palmer, ich werde noch rot", spottete Mick und zerrte ihn dann auf Rays Bett.

Den nächsten Filmabend verbrachten sie zu viert. Ray, Nate, Amaya, und Mick. Ray nahm das als gutes Zeichen. Sie waren alle verbunden, sie waren alle Teamkameraden, und sie waren alle auch Freunde – zumindest hoffte er das. „Eigentlich kann ich ihn besser leiden als die meisten anderen Leute, deinen BFF Nate, meine ich", hatte ihm Mick nach dem Sex erklärt, „Er zehrt nur manchmal an meinen Nerven." Nicht, dass Mick Rory je zugeben würde eifersüchtig gewesen zu sein. Aber was auch immer es gewesen war, es war jetzt vorbei, sie kamen alle gut miteinander aus. Nur darauf kam es an.

Im Film, den sie sich ansahen, hatte einer der Protagonisten einen vollen Kompass und gab damit ständig vor allen anderen an. „Ein voller Kompass", sagte Amaya zu den anderen, „Wie mag es wohl sein so einen zu besitzen?"

Ray dachte einen Moment lang darüber nach. „Furchteinflößend, überfordernd, traurig, und am Ende des Tages aber auch seltsam erfüllend", erklärte er dann. Amaya sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an, aber Ray erklärte sich nicht weiter.

Er wusste nicht, wohin ihn seine Himmelsrichtungen am Ende führen würden, eines aber wusste er mit Sicherheit: Er hatte sie gefunden, und so anstrengend das manchmal auch war, so war es doch mehr Glück als die meisten anderen Menschen auf dieser Welt hatten.

* * *

 _A/N: Das ist nicht das Ende. Es wird noch weitere Kapitel geben. (Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher wie viele)._

 _Reviews?_


	2. Mick

**2\. Mick**

* * *

Mick hatte eigentlich nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass sein Kompass jemals weitere Namen erhalten würde. Leonards Name war in seiner Teenager-Zeit erschienen, und seitdem waren gewisse Dinge passiert, die ihn annehmen ließen, dass er der einzige Name auf seinem Arm bleiben würde.

Die Tatsache, dass er sich nur in gewissen Kreisen bewegte, spielte dabei keine Rolle. Es ging eher um die pure biologische Möglichkeit, dass weitere Namen auf seiner Haut erscheinen könnten. Brandwunden waren keine Leichtigkeit. Sie veränderten die Beschaffenheit der Haut, in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht. Mick bildete sich das nicht nur ein, er hatte es sich medizinisch bestätigen lassen.

„Die Nervenschäden sind zu groß, der linke Teil ihres Armes …. Nun, es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hatte bereits ähnliche Fälle in Behandlung. Und bevor Sie fragen, nein, die Nervenschäden in ihrer Haut führen dazu, dass der Kompass sozusagen stottert. Wenn Sie jemanden treffen sollten, der zu ihnen gehört, dann wird nicht nur sein Name nicht auf Ihrer Haut erscheinen, auch Ihr Name wird nicht auf seiner erscheinen. Die magische Verbindung zwischen den Kompassen, wie immer sie genau funktioniert, bei Ihnen ist Sie kaputt. Tut mir leid. Allerdings gibt es eine gewisse, wenn auch geringe Hoffnung, dass dieser Name hier rechts noch auftauchen könne. Die Schäden hier sind weniger umfangreich. Es könnte sich sogar um die erste Person handeln, auf die Sie treffen, egal wo am Kompass diese ansonsten positioniert wäre, in solchen Fällen wechseln die Positionen oft. Aber ich will Ihnen keine falsche Hoffnung machen, es ist durchaus möglich, dass die Schäden auch hier zu groß sind, und der Rest Ihres Kompass für immer leer bleib. Auf der positiven Seite, sollte Ihrem Leonard Snart jemals etwas zustoßen, werden Sie es zumindest nicht spüren", hatte ihm der Arzt erklärt.

Es war ein Brandopfer-Spezialist gewesen, den Mick nach seinem großen Streit mit Leonard in Folge seines eigenen Fast-Todes aufgesucht hatte. Er hatte Mick nichts gesagt, was dieser nicht bereits vermutet hätte, aber …. Nun, es von offizieller Stelle gesagt zu bekommen war trotzdem etwas anderes. Und außerdem hatte der Mann keine Ahnung gehabt. Leonards Namen auf seinen Arm stehen zu sehen, als würde er noch leben …. Das war keine positive Sache.

Ray Palmer hingegen, nun zuerst war sich Mick auch ziemlich sicher gewesen, dass er ebenfalls keine positive Sache war. Plötzlich doch etwas zu spüren war nicht die Überraschung. Mick hatte in der Vergangenheit öfter Phantombrennen auf seinem Kompass empfunden. Das war in seiner Situation normal. Jeder Mensch, den er traf, könnte zu ihm gehören, und er würde es möglicherweise niemals erfahren. Natürlich wurde er dadurch paranoid. Was erstaunlich war, war, dass diesmal etwas dabei herauskam. Dass ein neuer Name auf seinem Arm erschien.

Mick hatte ja eigentlich gehofft, dass es eine der heißen Bräute sein würde, oder vielleicht der Zeitreisende - denn wie cool wäre das denn? Er hätte sich auch mit dem Professor zufrieden gegeben, immerhin hatte der ein Buch über den Kompass geschrieben, er könnte Mick vielleicht dabei helfen seine anderen beiden Namen zu finden, wenn er zu Mick gehörte.

Aber nein, es war Ray Palmer.

Mick gab sich zwar oft ungebildet, aber in Wahrheit las er gerne und viel, auch Wirtschaftsmagazine (man musste sich als Krimineller auf dem Laufenden halten), und er wusste genau, wer Ray Palmer war. Es war irritierend genug gewesen neben dem Mann auf diesem Dach aufzuwachen. Aber nun noch seinen Namen auf seinem Arm zu haben … Einen kurzen Moment lang überlegte er sich, ob es wohl irgendeine Möglichkeit gab daraus Geld zu schlagen, aber er verwarf den Gedanken gleich wieder. Ray Palmer würde nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollen, und eigentlich war Mick das auch ganz recht. Im Grunde hatte er nicht vor bei dieser Zeitreise-Selbstmordmission mitzumachen, während der Milliardär mit den Heldenkomplex garantiert mitmachen würde, also würden sie sich vermutlich sowieso nie wieder sehen.

Aber dann sprach Leonard von all den Möglichkeiten, die eine Zeitreise für sie mit sich brächte. Mick hätte gleich durchschauen sollen, dass er das nur tat, weil er mitreisen wollte, weil er einen seiner Namen erhalten hatte. Seinen vierten um genau zu sein. Aber, er ließ sich breit schlagen, vielleicht etwas zu bereitwillig, denn … diese seltsame Mission war die einzige Chance Zeit mit seinem neuen Namen zu verbringen. Das motivierte sie letztlich beide mitzugehen, aber Leonard kam mit seinem neuen Namen eindeutig besser aus als Mick mit seinem.

Ray Palmer stellte sich als genau das reiche Arschloch heraus, das Mick erwartet hatte. … Bis er Micks Eindruck von ihm versauen musste, und sich bei Mick entschuldigte! Und versuchte sein Freund zu werden!

Und Leonard bekam dadurch alles spitz und wurde ungefragt zum Cheerleader für Heatom Atomic Heat…. Palmory … Atomwave, wie auch immer man sie nennen sollte. „Raymond ist gar nicht mal so übel. Ja, er redet viel und gibt gerne an, und er ist der riesige Pfadfinder, nach dem er aussieht, aber es besteht noch Hoffnung für ihn. Du solltest ihm eine Chance geben", meinte er.

„Nicht jeder von uns hat Saras Namen auf seiner Haut stehen. Vielleicht will ich ihm keine Chance geben", belehrte Mick seinen langjährigen Partner.

„Und warum nicht?", wollte dieser von ihm wissen, aber Mick hatte keine Antwort parat.

Die Wahrheit war, er hatte sich vor langer Zeit damit abgefunden nur Leonard zu haben, und nun war da auf einmal Ray Palmer, der alles was Mick war und tat ablehnte, und diese Ablehnung machte Mick Angst. Er wusste, dass einem niemand so weh tun konnte wie einer seiner Namen. Er hatte das an seiner Mutter miterlebt. Dick Rory hatte sie systematisch zu Grunde gerichtet, lange Zeit bevor Mick beide verbrannt hatte. Seine Mom hatte den Bastard trotzdem immer noch geliebt. Bis zum bitteren Ende hin. Und das war seine andere Angst, dass er im Endeffekt derjenige sein könnte, der Ray Palmer zu Grunde richtete. Leonard kam klar, der ging auf Abstand, wenn es nötig wurde, aber Ray Palmer war ein verdammter Welpe, egal wie oft Mick nach ihm treten würde, er würde immer wieder kommen. Nein, es war besser wenn sie sich voneinander fern hielten. So konnten sie einander nicht weh tun.

Aber dann landeten sie gemeinsam im Gulag, und Mick rettete Ray, der opferte sich wiederum für ihn, woraufhin Mick ihn rettete, obwohl es klüger gewesen wäre ihn zurückzulassen, doch Mick Rory ließ niemanden zurück, der zu ihm gehörte. Niemals.

„Das ist eine seltsame Umarmung, Mick", murmelte Ray, als er über Micks Schulter hängend aus dem Gulag getragen wurde, und Mick seufzte nur. Ray Palmer wollte ihn umarmen, das war ja wohl zu erwarten gewesen.

Trotzdem beschloss er nachher seinen Namen nicht mehr links liegen zu lassen. Vielleicht auch deswegen, weil ihm klar wurde, dass seine ursprüngliche Befürchtung töricht gewesen war, Ray Palmer würde ihn niemals verurteilen. Tatsächlich tat er das auch nicht. Er hörte ihn zu – was mehr war, als man von Leonard in der letzten Zeit sagen konnte.

Mick und Leonard lebten sich zunehmend auseinander. Das war nicht neu, es passierte immer wieder, aber seit der Name Barry Allen auf Leonard Arm erschienen war, hatte Mick sich begonnen zu fragen, ob sie nicht drauf und dran waren für immer von einander Abschied zu nehmen, weil sich Unterschiede zwischen ihnen auftaten, die unüberwindbar waren.

Doch nun hatte er selbst den Namen eines Heldens auf seiner Haut stehen. Trotzdem nahm Leonard dieses Heldending viel ernster als Mick, dem es im Grunde nur darum ging Ray und Leonard vor Schaden zu bewahren und dabei alle anderen aus dieser seltsamen Crew, der sie sich angeschlossen hatte, gleich mit.

Und dann starb Leonard, stahl Mick den Tod, den er für sich ausgewählt hatte. Saras Arm brannte, Micks Arm hingegen brannte wie vorhergesagt nicht. Leonards Name strich sich nicht durch. Und das tat erst wirklich weh. Ray wollte helfen, aber Mick war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihn helfen lassen wollte. Die Gegenwart des anderen Mannes half ihm, ja, aber …. zugleich ließ sie ihn auch mehr haben wollen, Dinge, die ihm nicht zustanden, und die nie passieren würden.

Trotzdem, als sein Name ihn brauchte, war er für ihn da, bis er dieser ihn nicht mehr brauchte, was Mick vor ihm erkannte. Immerhin hatte Ray einen weiteren seiner Namen gefunden, jemanden der viel besser zu ihm passte als Mick. Also ging Mick auf Abstand. Neuentdeckte Namen brauchten Zeit füreinander, und außerdem … nun er war nicht besonders scharf darauf zuzusehen, wie jemand anderer Ray näher kam, als er es jemals könnte.

Dabei hatte er den Hübschen zu Beginn eigentlich gemocht. Er war ein wenig weltfremd (ähnlich wie Ray) und konnte mit seinen Angebergehabe ganz schön nerven (ähnlich wie Ray), aber Mick hatte ihn gerne um sich, was er von den wenigsten Personen sagen konnte, und die meisten davon waren entweder in diesem Team oder tot. Aber das hieß nicht, dass es Mick gefiel, dass der Junge einfach so perfekt zu Ray zu passen schien, während er in letzter Zeit zu niemanden mehr zu passen schien.

Und dann war da noch Amaya. Stammte aus den 1940ern und hasste ihn vom ersten Moment an, wie es schien, bis sie ihn plötzlich nicht mehr hasste, sondern seine Freundin sein wollte, wie es schien, was Mick verwirrte. Er kam prinzipiell besser mit Leuten klar, die einfach bei ihrer Meinung über ihn blieben. Aber die schienen in letzter Zeit rar gesät zu sein.

Amaya auf jeden Fall wurde eine gute Freundin, sie war cool, er hing gerne mit ihr ab. Als er sie kennengelernt hatte, hatte sein Kompass getingelt, aber diese Phantomverbindungen war Mick wie gesagt gewöhnt. Trotzdem würde er lügen, wenn er behaupten würde, dass er nie darüber nachgedacht hätte, ob Amaya in Wahrheit vielleicht nicht einer seiner beiden Namen war, die nie zum Vorschein kommen würden, und was das für ihn zu bedeuten hätte. Er wusste sie war am Arm vom Hübschen, die Tatsache, dass sie aus verschiedenen Zeiten stammten, war also kein Hindernis für eine Verbindung.

 _Aber das werde ich nie erfahren, nicht wahr?,_ dachte er bitter. Es war nicht so, dass er nie daran gedacht hätte Gideon um Hilfe zu bitten, aber er hatte immer noch seinen Stolz, und dieser hielt ihn davon ab zu betteln. Und was, wenn ihm auch Zukunftstechnologie nicht helfen könnte? Was dann?

Und dann fingen Amaya und der Hübsche an es zu treiben, und Ray schenkte Mick eine Ratte, was immer das auch zu bedeuten haben sollte. Mick war leicht angetrunken, stolz darauf eine Inspiration für George Washington gewesen zu sein, und sonderbar dankbar dafür mit diesen Leuten hier an einem Tisch zu sitzen und bei ihnen zu sein. Er war fast glücklich und wusste selbst nicht warum. Und musste immer wieder unaufgefordert daran denken, wie es wäre Ray Palmer zu küssen. Einfach so. Vor aller Augen. Nur ein kurzer Kuss auf die Lippen.

 _So dringend hast du es also schon nötig, Mick?_ Nicht einmal der Spott des Leonard-Geists störte ihn sonderlich, er machte ihn nur nachdenklich.

Ray Palmer brauchte ihn immer noch, wie sich herausstellte. Und vielleicht brauchte Mick ihn ja auch. Immerhin hatten der Hübsche und Amaya aneinander, aber wen außer Mick hatte Ray dann noch? Und wen außer Ray hatte Mick, wenn man von Geister-Leonard absah? Ray würde sagen Sara, weil sie auf Leonards Arm gewesen war, und den Hübschen, weil er auf seinem Arm war, und Amaya, weil sie wiederum auf dem Arm des Hübschen war, aber dieses Konzept sprengte Micks Geist. Es war anstrengend. Er war es gewohnt ein bis zwei Personen zu beschützen, aber nun sollte er …. die ganze verdammte Menschheit beschützen, weil sie laut Ray Palmer alle miteinander verbunden waren? Das wäre doch … Arbeit. Und zwar eine Menge davon. Kein Wunder, dass Schmalzlocke immer so gestresst war, wenn er das wirklich so sah.

Zumindest schien er nichts gegen ein wenig Stressabbau einzuwenden zu haben. Mick hatte das auch nicht. Letztlich hatten seine Triebe gewonnen, hatte seine Einsamkeit den Sieg davon getragen. Sex mit Ray Palmer war … anders als Mick erwartet hatte aber auch genauso wie Mick erwartet hatte. Er und Leonard hatte es manchmal miteinander getan, wenn ihnen niemand besserer über den Weg gelaufen war, und sie lange Zeit nicht mehr zum Zug gekommen waren, aber das hier was definitiv anders als der Sex mit Leonard.

Ray Palmer musste wohl mit jedem Liebe machen, und Mick sollte das ekelig und unnötig finden, aber … irgendwie konnte er das nicht. Irgendwie gefiel es ihm, auch wenn er wusste, dass er keine dieser Berührungen verdient hatte, und dass es nur vorübergehend sein würde, dass Ray ihn früher oder später für jemand besseren fallen lassen würde, und Mick konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Wer würde ihn schon wollen? Wirklich wollen, für immer und ewig? Keiner, das war die Antwort, und es war die einzig richtige.

Trotzdem, als das Ende kam, war es unvorhergesehen und tat weh. Mick baute Mist (was vorherzusehen gewesen war), nur dass es diesmal wirklich großer Mist war. Die doofe Legion der Verdammnis hatte eine vergangene Version von Leonard für ihre Reihen rekrutiert, und Mick, der diesen Leonard für eine Halluzination gehalten hatte, hatte ihm den Plan seines Teams verraten. Was folgte, war eine Reihe von Vorwürfen und Unterstellungen. Mick musste erkennen, dass der Professor, und der Junge, und sogar Sara immer noch nur einen Kriminellen in ihm sahen, immer noch nur Leonard Snarts Partner. Er wusste, dass Rip ihn genauso sah. Mit oder ohne Gehirnwäsche, der englische Bastard wurde nicht müde zu betonen, dass das seine Meinung über Mick war. Nate und Amaya sahen ihn vielleicht anders, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie Amayas erste Annahme, nachdem sie ihren JSA-Geliebten tot aufgefunden hatte, gewesen war, dass Mick der Mörder sein musste, weil er nun mal ein Mörder war. Und Ray … Ray war die ganze Zeit über schweigend daneben gestanden, hatte Mick mit keinem Wort verteidigt.

Bis sie alleine waren. „Ich weiß, dass du Snart den Plan nicht absichtlich verraten hast", begann er, „Aber du hättest sagen müssen, dass du Halluzinationen hast." („Der Professor wusste es", warf Mick ein.) „Du hättest es _mir_ sagen müssen. Und … ich sage es nicht gerne, Mick, aber das dort draußen ist Leonard Snart. Er steht auf deinem Arm", fuhr Ray fort.

„Er steht auch auf Saras Arm", erinnerte Mick seinen Partner(?) scharf.

„Aber Sara kann mit ihren Gefühlen umgehen. Sie kann Freund von Feind unterscheiden, diese Lektion hat sie auf die harte Tour gelernt, und Sara kennt Leonard Snart nicht seit sie ein Teenager ist", erklärte Ray, „Ich will damit nur sagen…."

Aber Mick wusste, was er sagen wollte. „Du denkst immer noch, ich würde ihn wählen, wenn ich wählen müsste, nicht wahr? Aber nicht wegen irgendwelcher Erinnerungen an meine Teenie-Zeit, das ist nur deine Ausrede, du glaubst genau wie die anderen, dass ich im Grunde meines Herzens nur ein Krimineller bin", knurrte er.

„Das glaube ich nicht, es ist nur…", begann Ray, aber doch Mick unterbrach ihn.

„Du mit deinem Tausend-Dollar-Haarschnitt und deiner Besser-Als-Alle-Anderen-Einstellung, du hattest mich vom ersten Moment an abgeurteilt. Du hast einen Blick auf mich geworfen und beschlossen, dass ich es nicht wert bin eine Himmelsrichtung des ach so heiligen Ray Palmer zu sein. Gib es zu, alle am Dach damals wären dir lieber gewesen als ich. Sogar Snart!", schnitt ihm Mick wütend das Wort ab, „Aber du hast meinen Namen bekommen, und seit dem hast du versucht und wieder versucht damit klar zu kommen, aber die einzige Art, auf die du damit klar kommen konntest, war dir einzureden, dass ich in Wahrheit gar nicht so schlimm bin, wie du dachtest. Und du hasst es einfach daran erinnert zu werden, dass ich es doch bin. Du hattest sicher Angst, dass ich dich an die Zeitpiraten verraten würde, und warst überrascht, als ich es nicht tat. Und damals im Gulag …. Im Grunde hattest du nicht erwartet, dass ich auch nur einen Finger für dich rühren würde. Du hast erwartet, dass zulassen würde, dass sie sich verprügeln, und du hast erwartet, dass wir dich dort zurücklassen und nur uns retten. Du wurdest nie mein Partner um bei mir zu sein, du wurdest mein Partner um mich zu ändern, und als das nicht geklappt hast, bist du so schnell du konntest zu deiner anderen Himmelsrichtung hier an Bord gerannt, weil Nathaniel Heywood viele Dinge ist aber vor allem kein Krimineller. Du trägst den Namen von jemanden, dem es scheiß egal ist, ob du lebst oder tot bist auf deinem Arm, und den du trotzdem lieber vor Gott und der Welt verteidigst als mich. Denn für mich eine Lanze zu brechen würde dich auf eine Stufe mit mir stellen, und den Gedanken daran kannst du nicht ertragen. War Sir Parzival nicht eine Jungfrau? Sir Raymond of the Palm wäre es am Liebsten wohl auch gewesen, aber er hat sich gedacht: Es ist okay, wenn es meine Himmelsrichtungen sind, keiner kann mir das vorwerfen. Zu Schade nur, dass dein geliebter Nate lieber Amaya fickt als dich, also hast du mit mir Vorlieb genommen, aber jetzt bereust du das wohl, was?!"

Ray starrte ihn an. Während Mick sich immer mehr in seine Triade hineingesteigert hatte, hatte seine Miene zwischen Erstaunen, Unglauben, Schmerz, und Schuld gewechselt, bis sie – ziemlich untypisch für Ray – undurchdringlich geworden war.

„Ja", meinte er leise, „du hast recht. Ich bereue es jetzt."

Mick klappte seinen Mund zu, weil das nicht die Antwort war, mit der er gerechnet hatte. „Ich brauche …. Raum", murmelte Ray dann, drehte Mick den Rücken zu, und stürzte davon. Mick sah ihm wie betäubt nach. _Das war's,_ wurde ihm klar, _Er hat dich gerade verlassen. Er hat dich verlassen, weil du über ihn hergefallen bist, obwohl er dir gar nichts getan hat, sondern nur denkt, dass du … du bist._ Leonard hätte ihn gar nicht erst so lange brüllen lassen, Leonard hätte ihn nach drei Sätzen das Wort abgeschnitten. Ray Palmer aber war nicht Leonard. Und sie waren im gleichen Team, er konnte ihn nicht einfach wochen-, monate- oder gar jahrelang nicht anrufen.

 _Scheiße Mick, du musstest ihm das alles einfach an den Kopf werfen, oder?_ Mick seufzte und starrte auf seinen Kompass. Der Name Leonard Snart stand da und schien ihn zu verhöhnen. Und Mick fühlte sich in diesem Moment so einsam wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben.

Einmal vor Jahren hatte ihn ein betrunkener sehr junger Leonard Snart gefragt, was er eigentlich von dem Kompass hielt. „Weiß nicht", hatte Mick versucht abzuwehren, „Hab nur einen Namen da stehen, oder? Zu wenig um eine Meinung zu haben."

Aber Leonard hatte gebohrt, und gebohrt, und gebohrt, bis Mick zugegeben hatte: „Ich glaube, dass sie einfach zu mir gehören. Die Namen da drauf, das sind meine. Ich meine, die Menschen, zu denen sie gehören, die gehören zu mir. So wie du. Du bist einer von meinen."

Leonard hatte gelacht, und behauptet er hätte gar nicht gewusst, dass Mick ein Poet sei. Mick war kein Poet. Er war ein Autor, aber das hatte er Leonard niemals gesagt. Verdammt, er hatte es nicht mal Ray jemals gesagt.

Aber als Autor wusste er, dass es im echten Leben keine Happy Ends gab, es sei denn man sorgte selbst dafür. Ohne Ray war er verloren, das wusste er, ein Teil von ihm fehlte. Er konnte und wollte sich nicht entschuldigen, und Ray … sah ihn nicht mehr an. Leonard sah ihn an, kam zu ihm, redete mit ihm.

„Ich kann nicht, Leonard, ich kann nicht …. Ray Palmer ist einer von meinen, verstehst du das?", erklärte Mick müde, „Im Moment hasst er mich zwar, aber ich kann nicht….Ich kann mich nicht gegen ihn stellen."

„Aber Mick, wenn wir den Speer benutzen, dann wird er nicht mehr wissen, dass du dich jemals gegen ihn gestellt hast. Und mit dem Speer kannst du die Welt nicht nur für uns besser machen, sondern auch für ihn", meinte Leonard und damit hatte er Mick gefangen, als wäre er der Rattenfänger von Hamel und Mick Axl.

Mick gab Ray alles zurück – seine Verlobte Anna, er gab Felicity Smoak Kompasssensibiltät, er entfernte sich selbst aus Rays Leben – er wusste nicht, ob das als Wiedergutmachung reichte. Was für eine Rolle spielte es auch? Die Legion der Verdammnis betrog ihn. Eobard Thawne war ein verdammter psychotischer Größenwahnsinniger mit Weltherrschaftsambitionen, und Damien Dahrk war sogar noch schlimmer. Was sollte schon für eine Welt herauskommen, wenn diese beiden sie mitgestalteten? Mick hätte daran denken sollen, aber er hatte an Ray gedacht, und an Leonard, und sich selbst, und nachher in der schönen neuen Welt fühlte er sich nicht weniger betrogen als Malcolm Merlyn. Aber Merlyn dachte immer noch, er könnte alles mit dem Speer richten, genau wie Leonard, der so tat als hätte es nichts zu bedeuten, dass der Name Sara Lance auf seinem Arm stand. Dem es nichts zu bedeuten schien, dass Barry Allen auf seinem Arm stand.

Leonard, erinnerte sich Mick, hatte nie viel von Namensromantik gehalten. Und immer sich selbst vor andere gestellt. Auch vor Mick. Was Ray nie getan hatte, oh Raymond, Micks Schmalzlocke … wenn sich Liebe so anfühlte, dann war sie verdammt noch mal scheiße. Mick träumte vom Sex, meistens aber träumte er nur von Ray, der alltägliche Dinge tat und ihn anlächelte, als würde er es auch so meinen.

Mick wusste genau, wo er in dieser neuen Welt war, und was er tat, und tat sein Möglichstes ihn nicht zu treffen.

Es war Thawne, der ihn fragte, ob es ihn nicht störte, dass sein Kompass beschädigt war. Mick traute Thawne zwar eigentlich kein Stück, aber wenn sie den Speer von ihm stehlen wollten, wie Leonard es plante, dann mussten sie so tun, als würden sie ihm vertrauen, also ließ Mick von ihm seinen Kompass reparieren. Er dachte nicht, dass etwas dabei herauskommen würde, bis auf einmal der Hübsche vor Thawne stand, davon faselte, dass die Welt nicht richtig war, und Mick spürte, dass sein Arm kribbelte. Er ignorierte es lange, weil er zu entsetzt mitverfolgte, wie sich der Hübsche sein eigenes Grab schaufelte. Dann sah er doch nach. „Nate Heywood", stand da fein säuberlich auf seinem Kompass, direkt gegenüber von Ray Palmer.

 _Scheiße,_ dachte Mick nur. Er wusste, dass er nichts änderte, sondern nur dafür sorgte, dass sie beide tot waren, aber Mick Rory beschützte die seinen, nicht wahr? Seine Namen würde er immer schützen, bis zu seinem letzten Atemzug.

Der nur wenige Momente später erfolgte.

* * *

 _A/N: Keine Sorge, das hier ist nicht das Ende. Es geht weiter. Und ja, es scheint, dass hier raus mal wieder eine Doomworld-Fic wird._

 _Reviews?_


	3. Leonard

**3\. Leonard**

* * *

 _Extra-Warning: Character Death_

* * *

Leonards erster Name erschien auf seinem Arm, als er seine neugeborene Schwester in den Händen hielt. Dieses hier musste er immer beschützen, das wusste er. Und er beschützte sie auch - immer und jeden Tag. Manchmal dachte er, dass es vielleicht nur eine Person auf dieser Welt gab, die er wahrhaft liebte, und das war sie – Lisa, seine kleine Schwester.

Er war teils Bruder und teils Vater für dieses kleine Wesen, da sein eigener Vater für nichts zu gebrauchen war. Seine Mutter war schon bald nach Lisas Geburt nicht mehr da. Er sagte sich, dass er sich so sehr um sie kümmerte, weil sie seine Schwester war, und nicht weil ihr Name auf seinem Arm stand, aber manchmal konnte er nicht anders als sich zu fragen, ob nicht der wahre Grund dafür, dass ihr Name auf seinem Arm stand, der war, dass er sich immer um sie kümmerte, dass es ihm immer schon bestimmt gewesen war sich um sie zu kümmern, weil es sonst niemand anderen geben würde, der es tat.

Lewis Snart hielt nicht viel von Namensromantik und gab seinen Zynismus an seinen Sohn weiter, der jedem, der es hören konnte, sagte, was er von der Idee von Seelenverwandten und der wahren Liebe hielt. „Meine Schwester steht auf meinem Arm, soll das bedeuteten, dass wir dazu bestimmt sind eine Inzestbeziehung zu führen? Ist es das, was ihr sagen wollt?", spottete er immer und erntete verlegene Blicke und fühlte sich dadurch überlegen. Doch in Wahrheit wusste er nicht, was er wirklich vom Kompass hielt. Er wusste, er war Teil seines Lebens und er hatte eine Bedeutung. Viel mehr wusste er nicht über ihn.

Dank seines Vaters war ihm eine kriminelle Karriere vorbestimmt, und um Jugendknast lernte er Mick Rory kennen. Mick Rory, der ihn vor den größeren Jungs rettete. Mick Rory, der auf seinem Arm stand. Er war Micks erster Name, Mick war sein zweiter. Vielleicht war es das Gefängnis, das sie zusammenschweißte, vielleicht war es der Kompass, wie auch immer, als sie wieder draußen waren, waren sie Partner. Sie waren jahrzehntelang Partner.

Mick war ein Namensromantiker. Leonard hätte das nicht erwartet, und mied das Thema, wann immer er konnte. Und beobachtete, wie Mick über die Tatsache, dass sein Kompass zu zwei Drittel leer belieb, zunehmend verfiel. Leonard glaubte vielleicht nicht an Namensromantik, was er aber glaubte war, dass es Mick gut getan hätte mehr Namen auf seinem Arm stehen zu haben, dass er das brauchte um sich als Teil dieser Welt zu fühlen. Leonard hatte Lisa, die reichte ihm aus um sich als Teil dieser Welt zu fühlen, Name auf seiner Haut hin oder her. Mick jedoch, Mick hatte nur ihn. Also war es Leonards Aufgabe ihn in diese Welt einzubinden.

Doch es war nicht immer einfach. Oft war es eine Herausforderung. Mick war nicht immer einfach. Mick hatte einen gewissen Hang zur Selbstzerstörung, und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis alles in Flammen aufging. Wiederholt. Das letzte Mal ließ Leonard seine sonst nahezu unerschütterliche Ruhe verlieren und Mick anschreien, dass es vorbei wäre, dass sie fertig miteinander wären, für immer.

Aber konnte man wirklich mit jemand fertig sein, dessen Namen man trug?

Die menschlichen Schemen von Central City veränderten alles. Ein neuer Name tauchte auf seinem Arm auf, und Leonard musste kein Genie sein um festzustellen, dass er Barry Allen, CSI beim CCPD, nie getroffen hatte, dafür hatte er die Schemen getroffen. Er hatte also von Anfang an recht gehabt, die Schemen waren ein Mensch, ein verdammt schneller Mensch, ein Mensch namens Barry Allen.

Und Leonard trug seinen Namen. Was der wahre Grund dafür war, warum er den jungen Mann in Rot nicht tötete, als er geschlagen, angeeist, und besiegt vor ihm lag, hilflos auf den Todesstoß wartete. Vielleicht stand er ja deswegen auf Leonards Kompass, weil Leonard derjenige war, dem es bestimmt war ihn zu töten. Solche Dinge waren schon vorgekommen. Öfter als man meinen mochte. Es gab die berühmten Fälle, aber auch eine sehr große Dunkelziffer. Kompassmorde waren das Spezialgebiet einer eigenen Einheit des FBIs. Es war also nicht ungewöhnlich, nicht wirklich, aber Leonard war sich nicht sicher, ob er ein Kompassmörder sein wollte. Wenn er den Jungen tötete, dann stand dessen Name für immer durchgestrichen auf Leonards Arm, und jeder Blick auf diesen durchgestrichenen Namen würde Leonard daran erinnern, dass er dieses Leben genommen hatte.

Also, nein, er hatte nicht vor abzudrücken, doch Barrys Freunde, die ihn bedrohten, waren trotzdem eine willkommene Ausrede um behaupten zu können, es deswegen nicht getan zu haben. Er zog sich zurück, wollte seine Wunden lecken, und überlegte sich seinen nächsten Schritt. Barry Allen einfach aufsuchen und mit ihm reden wäre natürlich eine Möglichkeit, aber dann gab es noch die anderen. Die Hitzekanone. Mick liebte Feuer, nicht wahr?

Er war gerade dabei Mick anzurufen, als Eobard Thawne bei ihm auftauchte und ihm erklärte, dass er aus der Zukunft käme, und Leonard sterben würde, weil er sich einem Team von Helden anschließen würde. Leonard musste nicht hellsehen können um zu wissen, dass das alles Barry Allens Schuld sein würde. Also definitiv Mick anrufen und nicht Barry Allen aufsuchen. Doch Thawne hatte einen noch besseren Vorschlag für ihn. Mit dem Speer des Schicksals, einen magischen Artefakt, sein eigenes Schicksal umzuschreiben, zu verhindern, dass er jemals starb. Und sich dabei das zu nehmen, was er wollte.

Das einzige, was er dafür tun müsste, wäre Mick zur Vernunft zu bringen. Offenbar war Mick auch in diesem Team voller Helden. Nun, Leonard kannte ihn seit Ewigkeiten, er wusste, wie Mick tickte, und welche Knöpfe er drücken müsste, um seinen Partner den Kopf zu Recht zu rücken. Das sollte also kein Problem sein.

Im Grunde konnte er Thawne und seine Verbündeten Malcom Merlyn und Damien Darhk nicht sonderlich leiden, aber auch das sollte kein Problem sein. Nicht wirklich. Was ein Problem war, war, dass Mick einen weiteren seiner Namen erhalten hatte, und dass dieser niemand anderer als Ray Palmer war (was?!), der noch dazu ebenfalls in seinem Team war. Zum Glück waren die beiden gerade zerstritten. Damit war Mick verletzlich, und Leonard konnte ihm gezielt einreden, dass er besser als Mick wusste, was das Beste für Mick wäre, und für Ray Palmer.

Sie verzichteten also darauf Micks Freunde zu töten und erschufen eine schöne neue Welt, von der letztlich niemand besonders begeistert war, weil alle ihr eigenes Ding machen wollten, und teilen keine große Stärke von irgendjemanden hier war. Leonard weigerte sich Micks Meinung zu teilen, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war den Speer zu benutzen. Er weigerte sich einzusehen, dass der Name Barry Allen auf seinem Arm etwas zu bedeuten haben musste. Er weigerte sich einzusehen, dass der Name Sara Lance, der auf seinem Arm auftauchte und zu einer von Darhks Vollstreckerinnen gehörte, die früher zu Micks Team gehört hatte, etwas zu bedeuten haben musste. Er war es nicht, der hier auf der falschen Seite stand.

Mick war nur verwirrt, das war alles. Verwirrt und verliebt, in Ray Palmer, und das war traurig und lächerlich zugleich, und das war verdammt noch mal alles, was dahinter stand. Sonst nichts. Die Namen hatten nichts zu bedeuten. Leonards Hingabe galt Lisa und sich selbst und Mick, aber nicht wegen dem Kompass, sondern weil das seine Familie war, die einzige, auf die es jemals angekommen war!

Er hätte besser aufpassen sollen. Mick besser im Auge behalten sollen und unter Kontrolle, wie die anderen sagen würden. Aber er sah es nicht kommen. Als Nate Heywood verwirrt und paranoid bei Thawne auftauchte, fand Leonard das vor allem witzig. Micks Gesichtsausdruck war pures Entsetzen, aber nun ja, darauf achtete er nicht sonderlich. Bis es auf einmal passierte. Leonard sah es passieren. Er reagierte aber zu langsam.

Mick hob seinen Arm und starrte auf diesen, während Thawne Heywood den Tod prophezeite. Dann nahm Mick seine Hitzekanone und schoss auf Thawne. Heywood tauchte weg, Leonard schrie etwas, doch es war zu spät. Thawne hatte seine vibrierende Speedster-Hand schon durch Micks Herz gebohrt. In diesem Moment schrie Heywood auf und umklammerte seinen rechten Arm. Und Leonard wusste wenige Sekunden später warum, weil auch er es spüren konnte - den Schmerz. Mick starb, und er war dabei seinen Arm mitzunehmen, wie es aussah.

Mick fiel zu Boden, und Leonard eilte zu ihm. „War meiner… muss beschützen … musste beschützen….", murmelte Mick, und dann war es vorbei. Auf Micks von sich gestreckten Arm stand deutlich zu lesen „Nate Heywood". Dieser gab wimmernde Geräusche von sich.

Leonard sah auf zu Thawne, der seinen Kopf schüttelte. „Ich hätte seinen Kompass doch nicht reparieren sollen", stellte er fest, „Ich dachte, ich würde ihn damit ruhig stellen. Aber wer hätte das hier ahnen können?"

Ja, wer hätte ahnen können, dass auf Micks Arm nicht nur einer seiner Teamkameraden stehen würde, sondern gleich zwei? Thawne baute sich vor dem am Boden sitzenden wimmernden Heywood auf. „Ich erledige ihn", meinte Leonard schnell.

Thawne drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um. „Ich will, dass er leidet", erklärte Leonard, „Seinetwegen ist Mick tot."

Thawne musterte ihn misstrauisch, nickte dann aber. „Also gut", meinte er, „Haben Sie Ihren Spaß mit ihm, Mister Snart."

Leonard erhob sich wie betäubt, packte Heywood am Arm, und zog ihn hoch, und zerrte ihn mit sich hinaus aus StarLabs, hinaus aus Thawnes Territorium. „Nein, nein bitte", murmelte Heywood, „Nicht, ich wollte nicht … ich wollte doch nicht, dass er stirbt. Ich wusste doch nicht mal …. wer er war…" Er brach ab, und seine Miene spiegelte Schmerz wieder. Der Name Mick Rory an seinem Arm war rot und durchgestrichen wie auf Leonards Arm. Niemand, der das nicht selbst erlebt hatte, konnte sich diesen Schmerz vorstellen.

Namen. Sie sollten keine Bedeutung haben, und doch hatten sie das. Mit einem Schlag, einer Hand durch ein Herz, hatten sie sie bekommen.

Nachdem sie StarLabs verlassen hatten, lotste Leonard Heywood zu seinem Auto. „Einsteigen", befahl er und zielte mit der Kältekanone auf den anderen Mann. „Nein, bitte nicht. Bitte töten Sie mich nicht", jammerte Heywood, „Ich werde auch niemanden von dieser ganzen Sache hier erzählen, oder von dem, was ich entdeckt habe." Heywood hatte entdeckt, dass diese Welt, in der er lebte, keinen Sinn ergab, dass die Geschichte keinen Sinn ergab, dass es Narben in der Realität gab, Momente, die keinen Sinn ergaben, weil sie logisch wären, sondern die wirkten als hätte sie jemand einfach so willkürlich entschieden, was ja auch der Fall war. Und er hatte nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt, als mit dieser Erkenntnis zum klügsten Mann der Welt zu gehen, der für all das selbst verantwortlich war. Bei all seiner Paranoia war er auf diese Idee nicht verfallen, wie es schien.

„Reg dich ab, ich bringe dich nicht um. Wir fahren jemanden besuchen. Steig ein", erklärte Leonard. Heywood seufzte erleichtert auf, und musterte Leonard dann misstrauisch. Ganz schien er ihm nicht zu trauen, was gut war, also gab es doch noch Hoffnung für ihn, was Leonards Arbeit ungemein erleichtern würde. „Wen fahren wir besuchen?", wollte er wissen, als er trotzdem einstieg.

„Jemanden, der uns hoffentlich dabei helfen kann dieses Desaster wieder zu richten", erwiderte Leonard.

Mick hatte für ihn gesorgt. Wie eine Art göttlicher Sugar-Daddy, der nur von der Ferne stalkte. Er hatte ihn nicht zu nahe kommen können. Es gab Studien und Theorien dazu, was unter „jemanden treffen" verstanden werden konnte, sprich wie viel Abstand physisch gesehen zwischen zwei Personen sein konnte/durfte, damit ihre Kompasse noch aktiviert wurden, verdammt es gab ganze dumme romantische Komödien zu diesem Thema, aber genau wusste es keiner. Normalerweise wusste man ja erst, dass jemand einer seiner Namen war, wenn man ihn bereits getroffen hatte, vorher konnte man es nie wissen. Man mied normalerweise nicht die Gegenwart bestimmter Leute, weil man fürchtete auf ihrem Kompass aufzutauchen, selbst in all diesen dummen Filmen mied man sie nur, weil man fürchtete eben nicht auf ihrem Kompass aufzutauchen. Mick hatte sich auf jeden Fall fern gehalten und alles nur mit Kameras und Feldstechern beobachtet. Aber er hatte alles beobachtet.

Es war eine Art New Age-Zentrum für Kompass-Studien, betrieben wurde es von Dr. und Dr. Palmer. Ray Palmer hatten auf dieser Welt die herkömmlichen Wissenschaften für Kompassstudien hinter sich gelassen, Leonard hoffte aber, dass er ihm trotzdem würde helfen können. Immerhin hatte Mick immer betont, dass Ray Palmer die schlauste Person war, die er kannte, und Leonard wusste, dass er Professor Stein kannte. Aber Stein kam so oder so nicht in Frage, er wurde von Thawne genau im Auge behalten. Während Mick der Einzige gewesen war, der Ray Palmer ständig beobachtet hatte.

„Wir wollen zu Ray Palmer", erklärte Leonard an der Rezeption ohne genauere Erklärung, „Er wird uns sehen _wollen."_

„Kumpel, ich glaube nicht, dass man hier so einfach zum Boss vorgelassen wird", murmelte Heywood ihm zu, doch Leonard warf ihm nur einen vielsagenden Blick zu, als sie gleich darauf doch so einfach zum Boss vorgelassen wurden.

Ray Palmer empfing sie mit roten Augen, blass, und unter offensichtlichen Schmerzen leidend. „Zeig ihm deinen Arm", befahl Leonard Heywood, der das auch tat. Ray Palmer starrte auf ihre Kompasse. „Hallo", meinte er dann, „Seid ihr gekommen um … zusammen zu trauern?"

„Zusammen mit dir, meinst du?", gab Leonard zurück. Falls Palmer überrascht war, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte ihn gekannt", meinte er nur.

Heywood schniefte zustimmend. „Er kannte dich", gab Leonard zurück.

„Ja, ich weiß. Es ist mir nicht entgangen, dass ich beobachtet wurde. Ich weiß nur nicht …. woher er es wusste. Ich meine, ich habe immer darauf gewartet, dass er zu mir kommt, und es mir sagt, aber…." Palmer verstummte. Heywood nahm seine Hand und drückte sie. „Ich spüre deinen Schmerz, Bruder", meinte er, und dann starrten sie beide mit erstaunten Mienen auf ihre Kompasse.

Leonard schnaufte nur. Natürlich. Natürlich hatte das jetzt auch noch passieren müssen. Palmer gab ein undefinierbares Geräusch von sich und fiel Heywood um den Hals, der an anderen Mann an sich drückte. „Ich wünschte, wir hätten uns unter besseren Umständen gefunden!", erklärte Palmer mit Tränen in den Augen, „Aber wir haben uns gefunden. Mick hätte es so gewollt!" Er starrte Leonard an. „Und du … du hast mir meinen Osten gebracht!"

Leonard seufzte. „Ja, das habe ich wohl", meinte er, und wich zurück, bevor Palmer ihn auch noch umarmen konnte, er setzte schon dazu an. „Halt. Konzentriert euch. Wir haben keine Zeit für …. Seelenliebe, oder was auch immer das hier werden soll. Mick würde wollen, dass ich euch beschütze. Heywood steht auf der Abschussliste, und sobald raus kommt, dass ich ihm helfe, stehe ich das auch. Und alle Spuren werden zu dir führen, Dr. Kompassstudien", erklärte Leonard kalt, „Zum Glück ist Lisa in England in Sicherheit, aber Thawne und Darhk sind nicht zu unterschätzen."

Ray blinzelte. „Was wollen Dr. Thawne und der Bürgermeister von Star City von uns?", wunderte er sich. „Darhk auch?", vergewisserte sich Heywood und erbleichte. Leonard seufzte. Sie hatten einfach keine Ahnung, nicht wahr?

„Mick kannte euch aus einer anderen Realität", erklärte er dann, „Dieses Leben hier, ist nicht das echte Leben, zumindest war es das zu Beginn nicht. …. Diese Realität wurde künstlich erzeugt. Mit einem Artefakt namens Speer des Schicksals haben Thawne und Darhk mit Malcolm Merlyn und … anderen die Realität umgeschrieben."

„Das erklärt die Realitätsnarben", meinte Heywood.

Leonard sah zu Palmer und erwartete eine geistig gesunde Reaktion auf seine seltsame Aussage. Stattdessen meinte der Doktor: „Mhm, ja, das erklärt, warum ich es gebaut habe."

„Warum du was gebaut hast?", wollte Leonard wissen.

Palmer zog eine Pistole aus seiner Schreibtischschublade. Leonard wich zurück, doch Palmer richtete sie nicht auf ihn, sondern präsentierte sie nur. „Ich nenne sie Realitätspistole", erklärte er, „Mit ihrer Hilfe soll man sich an andere Zeitlinien erinnern können. Ich habe natürlich keine Ahnung, ob sie funktioniert."

„Mhm, gib mir das mal", forderte Leonard und nahm die Waffe an sich. War es überhaupt möglich, dass sie funktionierte? Konnte Ray Palmer unwissentlich etwas gebaut haben, dass alle ihre Probleme löste? Leonard beäugte die beiden anderen Männer. „Dich mochte Mick. Immerhin ist für dich gestorben", meinte er zu Heywood und sah dann Palmer an, „aber dich hat er geliebt. Er würde mich für alle Zeiten als Geist heimsuchen, wenn dir etwas zustößt." Mit diesen Worten richtete er die Pistole auf Heywoods Kopf und drückte ab.

„Nicht!", rief Palmer erschrocken, aber es war schon vorbei. Heywood stand immer noch auf den Beinen. Er war nicht tot oder ins Koma gefallen, was schon mal gut war. Er schüttelte den Kopf und schien mit seinen Gedanken zu ringen. „Fühlst du dich irgendwie anders?", fragte Palmer vorsichtig.

Heywood sah auf und funkelte Leonard an. „Du", meinte er wütend, „du hast ihm eingeredet bei dieser Sache mitzumachen! Deinetwegen ist er tot!" Und dann stürzte er sich auf Leonard und verpasste ihm einen kräftigen Kinnhaken. Leonard rieb sich das schmerzende Kinn. „Ich nehme an, du kannst dich wieder an alles erinnern?", riet er.

„Und ob ich das kann! Du und Darhk, und Thawne, und Merlyn!", knurrte Heywood, „Wenn ich meine Stahlkräfte hätte, dann würde ich dich auf der Stelle… Oder besser ich beschieße dich mit diesem Ding, damit du weißt, was du angerichtet hast. Was du Sara und Barry und Mick angetan hast." Er wollte nach der Pistole greifen, aber Leonard ließ das nicht zu und wich zurück. „Das ist keine gute Idee. Denk daran, ich bin gestorben. Auf sehr schmerzhafte Art, wie es heißt. Wir wissen nicht, was passieren würde, wenn ich mich daran erinnere", meinte er und zielte stattdessen auf Palmer. „Aber wir könnten den hier gebrauchen. Voll funktionsfähig", meinte er und schoss auf den Wissenschaftler.

Dieser wirkte einen Moment lang verwirrt, dann erbleichte er, und setzte sich erst mal hin. Dann sah er Leonard an. Sein Blick spiegelte weniger Wut als Heywoods, mehr ehrliche Verzweiflung. „Oh, Leonard, was hast du nur getan", murmelte er.

„Wir haben später immer noch Zeit für Schuldzuweisungen. Wir müssen hier weg. Wir sind hier zu exponiert. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Thawne klar wird, dass ich Heywood nicht getötet habe, und wir Ärger bekommen", erwiderte Leonard.

„Ich weiß, wo wir hinkönnen", sagte Palmer nur dazu.

Sie fuhren mit seinem Firmenwagen, was Leonard für dumm und riskant hielt. Seine Frau informierten sie nicht. Vor der Grenze von Star City stiegen sie aus und nahmen dann einen geheimen Weg zu einem geheimen Versteck, wie es schien.

Sie wurden von einer Blondine erwartet, die Leonard doch verdächtig bekannt vorkam. „Ray!" Sie eilte auf Palmer zu und umarmte ihn. „Es ist doch gefährlich für dich hierher zu kommen!", tadelte sie ihn. Sie schien sich hier eine Tech-Höhle eingerichtet zu haben, aber das war noch nicht alles. Es lagen auch diverse Waffen herum, Pistolen ja, aber auch Schlagstöcke, Bögen, und Waffen, die man öfter im Kino sah, aber nicht näher benennen konnte, die aber sicher zur Ausrüstung der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles gehörten.

„Felicity, das hier sind Nate und Leonard. Es ist eine lange Geschichte, aber wir brauchen deine Hilfe, wir stehen auf Thawnes Liste und ….", begann Palmer.

„Kein weiteres Wort mehr, Ray. Meine Himmelsrichtungen sind in meiner Höhle immer willkommen und ihre Freunde auch", unterbrach ihn die Frau.

„Wer wohnt hier aller? Batman und seine erstaunlichen Freunde?", wunderte sich Leonard laut.

„Nein. Das hier war das Hauptquartier vom Green Arrow. Und nun ist es meines", erklärte Felicity kühl.

Leonard musterte sie von Oben bis Unten. „Wirklich? Kannst du kämpfen wie er?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Nein, aber gut genug. Nachdem Oliver gestorben ist, musste ich seinen Kampf einfach fortführen. Für ihn und John, meine Himmelsrichtungen. Sie haben meine Heimatstadt beschützt, nun ist es an mir ihr Erbe zu ehren", meinte die Blondine.

Leonard hob eine Augenbraue. „Lady, du könntest dabei sterben", wies er sie zurecht, „Du wirst dabei sterben, wenn du denkst, du kommst alleine gegen Thawne und Darhk an."

„Vielleicht", gab sie zu, „Und vielleicht ist das mein Schicksal. Aber es ist der Weg, den mir mein Kompass zeigt. Und warum genau bist du hier, wenn nicht, weil der gleiche durchgestrichene Name auf deinem Arm steht wie auf den dieser beiden hier."

Die Dummköpfe hatten ihre Kompasse immer noch offen. Leonards hingegen war verdeckt, trotzdem hatte sie ihn durchschaut. Verdammte Hexe, und verdammt sie hatte recht damit.

 _Aber, was mache ich hier wirklich? Diese Leute … sie bedeuten mir nichts. Sie haben Mick etwas bedeutet, ja, aber er ist tot. Ich habe doch immer an mich selbst zuerst gedacht, außer, wenn es um Lisa ging. Und jetzt? Ist es richtig meinen Hals zu riskieren, nur weil diese beiden Clowns Micks …. Himmelsrichtungen waren? Nur weil Mick für sie gestorben ist?_

Er starrte die beiden Männer an und dann wieder Felicity. Das war doch alles Wahnsinn. Aber Mick, Mick würde das von ihm erwarten. Dass er sie beschützte, weil er es nicht mehr konnte. „Sind sind Teil von mir", hatte er Leonard einst über seine Namen anvertraut. Und nun war er fort, und das Einzige, was von ihm noch übrig war, waren seine Namen, nicht wahr?

„Verdammt!" Nate Heywood fluchte und starrte auf seinen Kompass. „Amaya kommt", erklärte er. Das war nicht gut, denn genau wie Sara Lance arbeitete Amaya Jiwe in dieser Realität für Damien Darhk. Leonard machte seine Kältekanone bereit. „Nun, kleine Arrowrette, wie es aussieht, kannst du uns schneller zeigen, was du drauf hast, als erhofft", meinte er.

Er überlegte noch einmal, ob er wirklich wusste, was er tat. Und kam zu dem Schluss, dass dem nicht so war. Aber er wusste auch, dass er es Mick schuldig war diese Leute hier so lange, wie er konnte, vor Schaden zu bewahren. Und wenn dies seine letzte Tat auf Erden sein sollte, nun dann wäre sie das eben. Zumindest wüsste er, dass er für etwas gestorben war, dass es wert war dafür zu sterben.

* * *

 _A/N: Nächstes Mal: Unsere Helden gegen Sara und Amaya. Und ja, für eine Felicity mit Kompass-Sensibilität hat alles eine ganz andere Bedeutung als für eine ohne._

 _Reviews?_


	4. Nate

**4\. Nate**

* * *

 _Extra-Warnings: Multiple Character Death_

* * *

Nates Eltern waren Kompass-Gefährten. Vielleicht war er deswegen immer der Meinung, dass sich sein Leben auf magische Weise verbessern würde, sobald er seinen ersten Namen finden würde. Doch die Jahre vergingen, und er sah allen anderen Menschen in seiner Umgebung dabei zu, wie sie ihre Namen fanden, während sein Kompass einfach leer blieb. Und da das nicht das einzig war, das nicht mit ihm stimmte, konnte er wohl einfach nicht anders als sich zu fragen, ob er in Wahrheit vielleicht nicht einfach ein Unfall der Natur war. Ja, natürlich es gab andere Menschen mit leerem Kompass, tatsächlich war die Anzahl der Menschen mit vollem Kompass viel geringer als die derer mit leerem, aber die meisten Menschen fanden recht früh in ihrem Leben zumindest einen ihrer Namen.

Also, ja es deprimierte Nate auf diese Weise alleine zu sein. Als wäre er nicht sowieso schon alleine genug. Seine Hämophilie isolierte ihn von seiner Umwelt. Die Enttäuschung seines Vaters über ihn machte es noch schlimmer, und keine ihrer vielen sehr vielen Familienfeiern konnten darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass die Heywoods im Grunde ein dysfunktionaler Haufen waren.

Dann entdeckte Nate die Geschichten über die Legends, traf auf Oliver Queen, und machte sich auf die Suche nach den Legends. Es war ein Abenteuer, ein Abenteuer, von dem er immer heimlich geträumt hatte, und von dem er nie angenommen hatte es einmal wirklich zu erleben, und in dem er nun mitten drinnen steckte. Es war aufregend, und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte Nate Heywood so etwas wie ein Gefühl von Zugehörigkeit.

Er dachte nicht wirklich, dass es an Mick Rory lag. Immerhin hatte er nicht den Eindruck, dass ihn der Mann besonders gut leiden konnte, er schien ihn eher zu tolerieren, und abgesehen von dem gemeinsamem Wunsch den Rest von Micks Team zu suchen, verband sie nichts. Ja, es hatte diesen kurzen Moment gegeben, als er und Oliver Queen (der verdammte Green Arrow!) Mick aufweckten, als Nate gedacht hatte, er würde spüren, wie sich sein Kompass erwärmte, aber das war wohl nur eine Täuschung gewesen. Ein Wunschtraum, eine Phantomverbindung - es wäre nicht das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass Nate das passierte. Menschen mit leerem Kompass fielen öfter derart gearteten Einbildungen zum Opfern. Sie suchten immer noch ihren Namen, und dachten immer, wenn sie jemand trafen, zu dem sie sich auf irgendeine Art und Weise hingezogen fühlten, dass sie ihren ersten Namen gefunden hätten. Nicht, dass Nate sich zu Mick Rory hingezogen fühlen würde, er fühlte sich mehr zu der Idee von Mick Rory hingezogen, zu der Idee der Legends - ein zeitreisendes Team von Helden, das sie Geschichte beschützte - welcher Historiker würde sich nicht auf der Stelle in diese Idee verlieben?

Nein, es war die Idee, die Nate das Gefühl gab seinen Platz gefunden zu haben, bis sie Ray Palmer retteten, und Nates erster Name auf seinem Kompass erschien. Nate war sehr aufgeregt, aber Ray Palmer hatte gerade Monate in der Kreidezeit zugebracht, was er nun brauchte war Zeit sich zu akklimatisieren und keinen Nate, der über ihn herfiel und ihn bedrängte.

Als blieb Nate höflich und tat seinen Job – er suchte Rays Team für ihn zusammen. Doch er konnte Rip Hunter nicht finden, und als wäre das nicht schlimm genug, traf er auf seiner ersten Mission, nachdem sie das Team wieder einiger Maßen zusammengesetzt hatten, auf seinen eigenen Großvater, einen seiner weiteren Namen, und starb bei all dem auch noch beinahe.

Nach dieser nicht besonders umwerfenden Bilanz, war er froh mit dem Leben davon zu kommen (natürlich rettete ausgerechnet Ray sein Leben), traurig seinem Großvater und Amaya leb wohl sagen zu müssen, und alles in allem einfach etwas überwältigt.

Dann stellte sich raus, dass er zu Amaya doch noch nicht Lebewohl sagen musste. Sie hatte sich an Bord des Schiffs geschlichen und erklärte Nate, dass ihr Geliebter von einem Zeitreisenden getötet worden war, und er dazu bestimmt war ihr dabei zu helfen den Mörder zur Strecke zu bringen, immerhin stand sein Name ja auf ihrem Kompass.

Sie dachte Mick müsste der Mörder sein, was Nate ihr ausreden konnte. Sara versprach Amaya zu helfen, und sie beschloss an Bord zu bleiben, und Nate war glücklich darüber, nicht nur einen sondern gleich zwei seiner Namen mit an Bord zu haben und erforschte seine neuen Superkräfte. Und fiel aus der _Waverider_ und legte sich mit einem Shogun an. Aber immerhin brachte ihm das eine Romanze ein und viel Heldentum ein. Leider ruinierte es aber auch Rays Anzug, und Nate konnte nicht anders als sich schuldig zu fühlen – er wusste, was dem anderen Mann seine Erfindung bedeutet hatte.

 _Zuerst habe ich ihm seine Superkräfte gestohlen und jetzt auch noch seinen Anzug. Er muss mich hassen._ Nate musste dem Mann also noch mehr Raum geben, und verbrachte stattdessen mehr seiner Zeit mit Amaya, die er über seinen Großvater, die 1940'er Jahre, und Zambesi ausfragte. Amaya war zunächst abweisend, was weh tat, aber dann taute sie auf und tauschte sich mit Nate aus. Durch sie fühlte er sich seinem Großvater näher, und es tat auch nicht weh, dass sie hübsch und beeindruckend war, in ihrer Nähe hätte er sich auch wohl gefühlt, wenn sie keiner seiner Namen gewesen wäre. Davon war er überzeugt.

Er wusste nicht, ob er wirklich dazu bestimmt war ihr dabei zu helfen den Mörder von Rex Tyler zu finden, aber er war einfach dankbar dafür sie gefunden zu haben. Kein Wunder, dass sein Kompass so lange leer geblieben war. Ein Zeitreisender und eine Frau aus einer anderen Zeit – Nate musste es immer gespürt haben, deswegen war er Historiker geworden! Das hier war immer schon sein Schicksal gewesen!

Sein Schicksal beinhaltete auch Liebe, wie es schien. Im Laufe der Zeit fanden er und Amaya zueinander, auf ganz andere Weise als man vermutet hätte. Nate hatte nie wirklich erwartet, dass etwas aus ihnen werden würde, doch dann wurden sie ein Paar, und das war wunderbar, so lange bis ausgerechnet Ray ihm erklärte, dass es nicht halten würde. Dass Amaya ein Schicksal hatte.

„Aber vielleicht habe ich ja auch ein Schicksal!", behauptete Nate und ignorierte Rays zweifelnden Blick. Nach ein paar Startschwierigkeiten waren er und Ray wirklich gute Freunde geworden, die besten sogar, verdammt, Ray Palmer war vielleicht der beste Freund, den Nate je gehabt hatte, Name hin oder her, und ausgerechnet er sagte Nate, dass es ihm nicht bestimmt war mit der Frau, die er liebte, zusammen zu sein?!

Und irgendwie brachte er Nate auch noch dazu das zu glauben. Und Nate musste seinem Großvater beim Sterben zusehen und damit auch die letzte Chance auf eine funktionierende Familie verlieren. Er dachte nicht, dass es viel schlimmer werden könnte, bis es doch schlimmer wurde, und Mick sie alle verriet, erklärte er hätte keine Freunde, und mit der Legion der Verdammnis Doomworld erschuf.

Und dann stellte sich heraus, dass er doch die ganze Zeit über einer von Nates Namen gewesen war, und er starb um Nate zu retten, und nun musste Nate mit Leonard Snart, der Person, die Schuld daran war, dass Mick das Team zuerst verraten hatte und dann gestorben war, lieb Kind machen, und Nate hasste das.

All die Jahre, als er sich gewünscht hatte, keinen leeren Kompass mehr zu besitzen, hatte er nie bedacht, dass es auch Nachteile gab, wie es sich anfühlen würde einer seiner Himmelsrichtungen zu verlieren.

Es fühlte sich verdammt schrecklich an! _Ich hasse Snart,_ wurde Nate klar, _Ich verabscheue ihn abgrundtief. Ja, ich weiß, dass er mich gerettet hat, und Ray der Meinung ist, wir sollten klar kommen, weil er auf Micks Arm stand, aber das alles ist nichts im Vergleich zu …._ Mick verdammt! Er war gestorben, und deswegen konnte Nate nicht einmal wirklich wütend auf ihn sein! _Was hast du dir nur gedacht?_ Nate wusste es nicht.

Sie gingen zu Felicity Smoak, die in dieser Realität eine Art Ersatz-Arrow zu sein schien, und dann erschien Amayas Name auf Nates Kompass. Was nicht gut war. Nate hatte sie und Sara oft genug im Fernsehen gesehen, sie gehörten in dieser Realität zu Damien Darhk, und wenn sie hier auftauchten, dann vermutlich um Nate und alle seine Verbündeten zu töten, weil Nate durchschaut hatte, dass diese Welt nicht real war – ein Wissen, dass die Legion der Verdammnis niemanden gestatten konnte.

Natürlich würde er versuchen mit Amaya zu reden, aber …. Nun, da sie bewaffnet und wütend in die Arrow Cave eindrang, schien sie nicht in der Stimmung zu sein zuzuhören.

„Amaya!", rief Nate, „Ich weiß nicht, was Darhk dir erzählt hat, aber ich bin einer deiner Namen! Du kannst mich nicht töten!"

Amaya wechselte einen bedeutsamen Blick mit Sara. „Das haben wir besprochen", meinte diese, „Und deswegen haben wir getauscht. Ich töte dich, und sie tötet Snart."

Weil das alles ja so viel besser machte. „Könnten wir vielleicht gar niemanden töten?", schlug Ray vor.

„Keine Chance", gab Sara zurück, „ihr steht auf der Liste."

Nun damit war zu rechnen gewesen. Und dann, bevor sie weiter diskutieren konnten, stürzte sich Vigilanten-Felicity auf die beiden Frauen in Schwarz. Sie schwang irgendeine Waffe, die beeindruckend aussah, aber nicht sehr effektiv war, und Sara und Amaya nicht mehr als ein müdes Lächeln entlockte. Nate sah entsetzt zu, wie Sara und Amaya mit der blonden Frau kurzen Prozess machten.

Snart zerrte ihn mit sich. „Komm schon, wir müssen weg", zischte er, und Nate hasste die Tatsache, dass er damit recht hatte. Ray war schon am Hinterausgang. „Es gibt hier einen Fluchttunnel", erklärte er. Sie waren noch nicht besonders weit in diesem gekommen als Ray inne hielt und auf seinen Arm starrte. Nate wusste warum. Sie alle wussten es.

„Dein Verlust tut mir sehr leid, Palmer, aber wir müssen weiter", meinte Snart ohne so zu klingen, als täte es ihm wirklich leid. „Schon wieder deine Schuld", zischte Nate, „Was willst du ihm noch alles nehmen?" Snart warf ihm nur einen düsteren Blick zu.

Und dann war Amaya auf einmal da. Mit Geparden-Geschwindigkeit. „Ihr", erklärte sie, „werdet nicht entkommen."

„Amaya, bitte, unsere Namen stehen auf dem Kompass des anderen. Das muss doch etwas zu bedeuten haben!", startete Nate einen letzten Versuch sie zur Vernunft zu bringen.

„Vielleicht bedeutet es nur, dass ich dich töten soll", erwiderte Amaya und sprang ihn an und warf ihn zu Boden. Snart zielte mit seiner Kältekanone auf sie, doch sie hatte Nates Hals schon umfasst. Dabei sah er den Namen am unteren Ende ihres Kompasses. „Thawne hat Mick umgebracht, nicht wir", keuchte er und hielt Amaya seinen eigenen Kompass vor die Nase, „Wir sind die anderen drei."

Amaya erstarrte für einen Moment und schien diese Information zu verarbeiten. Lange genug für Nate um Rays Realitätspistole, die er als letzter bei sich gehabt hatte, da er sie an sich genommen hatte, nachdem Snart Ray wiederhergestellt hatte, zu zücken und Amaya ins Gesicht zu schießen. Sie schrie überrascht auf und ließ Nate los, der dadurch endlich wieder Luft bekam. Snart schoss auf Amaya (von Hinten!), doch Ray schlug ihm die Kanone fast aus den Händen, und änderte so die Schussbahn.

„Verdammt! Sie ist der Feind!", erklärte Snart.

„Nicht mehr", erwiderte Amaya, die sich offenbar wieder erinnern konnte, „Genauso wenig wie du, wie es scheint."

Snart sagte nichts dazu. „Sara kommt", meinte Amaya dann, „Wenn ihr Blutdurst erst einmal erwacht ist, kann sie nichts mehr aufhalten. Außer ich vielleicht. Flieht, ich halte sie auf."

„Können wir nicht einfach auf sie schießen?", wandte Ray ein.

„Es ist Sara", erinnerte ihn Amaya, „sie wird sich nicht treffen lassen. Nein, auf dieser Welt habe nur ich eine Draht zu ihr, und wenn das nicht reichen sollte, bin ich die Einzige, die sie lange genug aufhalten kann um euch die Flucht zu ermöglichen."

Nate konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, was für ein Draht das wohl war, von dem Amaya sprach. Was verband sie mit Sara in dieser Realität, und wollte er das überhaupt wissen?

„Gut, hört auf die Lady, wir verschwinden", meinte Snart und deutete ihnen weiter zu kommen.

„Amaya, ich-", begann Nate.

Sie warf ihm einen Blick voller Zuneigung zu. „Später, Nathaniel", meinte sie. Doch, was wenn es kein später geben würde? „Mick ist gestorben um mich zu retten", erklärte Nate ihr, „Er würde wollen, dass wir alle überleben. Seine Namen waren ihm wichtig."

„So wie mir die meinen wichtig sind", gab Amaya zurück, „Ray, bitte bring Nathaniel von hier weg." Ray nickte, packte Nate am Arm und zerrte ihn mit sich fort. Weiter den Fluchttunnel entlang. _Aber was wenn sie stirbt,_ wollte Nate protestieren, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass keiner besser wusste, was dann wäre als Ray, immerhin war Felicity vor ein paar Minuten gerade erst gestorben um ihnen die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Aber Amayas Schicksal würde das nicht sein! Das konnte es einfach nicht sein. _Sie kann nicht einfach nur auf meinem Arm stehen, damit ich sie verliere…_

Nate stolperte den Fluchttunnel weiter entlang, ohne wirklich mitzubekommen, was um ihn herum geschah, ab und zu überprüfte er seinen Kompass. Bisher stand Amayas Name immer noch in schwarz da, weder war er rot noch durchgestrichen, noch lebte sie.

„Wo sollen wir jetzt nur hin?", seufzte Ray, „Wenn sie uns bei Felicity gefunden haben, dann…"

„Ich weiß wo wir hinkönnen", erklärte Snart. Nate warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. Warum war der Kerl immer noch da? Ach ja, weil er Mick ehren wollte, indem er seine anderen Namen beschützte. Nur das er gerade einen von Micks Namen zum Sterben zurückgelassen hatte!

Sie erreichten das Ende vom Tunnel und kamen in einer dunklen Gasse heraus. Snart stahl ihnen ein Auto, und sie stiegen schweigend ein, und fuhren dann los. Nate sah wieder auf seinen Kompass. Noch lebte Amaya. Das war eine gute Nachricht, oder?

Sie verbrachten einen Großteil der Fahrt schweigend. Ray umklammerte seinen Kompass und wirkte sehr bleich, Nate starrte Amayas Namen an, als könnte dieser zu ihm sprechen, und Snart fuhr den Wagen. Wohin auch immer. Vielleicht brachte er sie ja schnurstracks zu Thawne. Vielleicht hatte er seine Meinung geändert und wollte sie nicht mehr retten, weil sie den ganzen Ärger nicht wert waren. Nate hätte es nicht überrascht. Diese Welt hier war extra-beschissen, und das Glück war ihnen auch nicht gerade hold, nicht wahr?

„Hier sind wir", meinte Snart dann schließlich nach einer Weile.

Nate tauschte einen verwirrten Blick mit Ray, der nur die Schultern zuckte, und dann stiegen sie aus. „Leonard!" Ein schlanker Mann war gekommen um sie zu begrüßen. Er stand im Halbdunkeln und wurde nur leicht von einer Laterne beschienen, trotzdem erkannte Nate ihn sofort. Barry Allen persönlich stand vor ihnen. Doch wer oder was war er auf dieser Welt? Und warum hatte sie Snart zu ihm gebracht?

„Wir haben wirklich Ärger am Hals, Barry", erklärte Leonard langsam, „Ich wäre nicht gekommen, wenn …"

„Schon gut. Kommt herein, ihr seht ziemlich mitgenommen aus", meinte Barry und führte sie in ein heruntergekommen wirkendes Haus. Darin befand sich nicht viel mehr als eine verschmuddelte Couch, ein alter Fernseher, und ein niedriger Tisch. Das hier wirkte nicht wie ein Ort, an dem man lebte. Es wirkte wie ein Ort, an dem man sich versteckte. „Habt ihr Hunger? Ich habe noch etwas Frühstückscerealien übrig", meinte Barry. Nate war nicht nach essen, und er bezweifelte, dass es den anderen anders ging.

„Was ist das für ein Ort, Leonard?", wollte Ray inzwischen von Snart wissen, „Was macht Barry hier?"

Snart seufzte, und falls Barry sich wunderte, dass Ray seinen Namen kannte, ließ er sich nichts anmerken. „Eobard Thawne war schon immer besessen von Barry", erklärte Snart, „Und er hat es niemals verkraftet, dass sie nicht auf ihrem jeweiligen Kompass stehen. Aber es gibt noch andere Methoden um Nähe zu erzeugen, nicht wahr? Aber wenn diese nicht klappen…. Nun wir wissen alle, wie Thawne mit Leuten umgeht, deren Aktionen ihm missfallen…"

Als könnte Nate das jemals wieder vergessen. _Mein Gott Mick…._ Er starrte auf seinen Kompass. Amaya Jiwe stand immer noch dort drauf, sie lebte noch.

„Also versteckst du Barry hier, bis… bis was? Was erhoffst du dir von all dem?", wunderte sich Ray.

„Ich werde den Speer des Schicksals stehlen und Thawne aus der Existenz schreiben", erwiderte Snart, als wäre das eine logischer Schluss aus all den vorliegenden Informationen.

„Wusste Mick das? Wusste er von Barry?", wollte Ray wissen.

Snart zuckte nur die Schultern. „Er wusste, dass ich den Speer stehen wollte", meinte er.

„Das ist doch Wahnsinn. Ich verstehe nicht, warum du Barry nicht einfach … Warte, ist er auch in dieser Welt ein Speedster?!", wollte Ray dann in vorwurfsvollem Tonfall wissen.

Snart nickte. „Wir haben einen Deal", erklärte Barry, „Ich hole ihm den Speer, und dafür beschützt er mich."

Ray schüttelte empathisch den Kopf. „Er sollte sich auch so beschützen! Du bist eine seiner Himmelsrichtungen! Mick hätte niemals…", begann er.

„Mick ist tot", unterbrach ihn Leonard scharf, „Was denkst du, was dazu geführt hat? Okay, also steht dieser Junge auf meinem Arm, na und? Sara Lance steht auch auf meinem Arm. Was hat das schon zu bedeuten?"

„Sie hat dir mal eine Menge bedeutet. Und nur, weil du dich nicht daran erinnern willst, heißt das nicht, dass es nie passiert ist!", empörte sich Ray, „Du…. Du denkst vielleicht, du kannst alle deine Emotionen abschalten, aber so einfach ist das nicht! Wir, wir alle hier in diesem Raum, sind miteinander verbunden. Unsere Kompasse verbinden uns. Sie verbinden und mit Anna, und mit Amaya, und mit Sara, und mit Lisa, und mit allen anderen, mit denen sie noch verbunden sind. Das kannst du nicht ignorieren!"

„Vorsicht, Dr. Palmer, Sie klingen wie einer Ihrer Vorträge", spottete Leonard Snart.

„Und du klingst wie ein verbitterter alter Mann, der nicht zugeben will, dass er Gefühle hat. Warum hast du Nate gerettet, wenn nicht deswegen, weil du wusstest, dass es das Richtige war? Mick hatte eine sehr einfache Kompass-Philosophie, aber sie war wichtig! Wer auf seinem Arm steht, der gehört zu ihm. Du kannst uns nicht einfach retten, aber Barry, der auf deinen eigenen Arm steht, benutzen wie es dir passt!", erklärte Ray hitzig.

„Ich komm damit klar", bot Barry schulterzuckend an und aß eine Schüssel Müsli, während er ihrer Diskussion lauschte.

„Wie ich mit meinen Namen umgehen, geht dich nichts an, Palmer", erklärte Snart schnarrend.

Nate keuchte, als er den Schmerz spürte. Er war stechend und heiß. Mühsam hob er seinen Arm. Immerhin war eine Himmelsrichtung noch frei, es konnte ja sein, dass aber nein, so war es nicht …. „Es ist zu spät", erklärte Nate mit schwerer Stimme, und die drei anderen Männer sahen ihn an, „Sie ist tot. Amaya ist tot. Wir sind allein."

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wünschte er sich sein Kompass wäre immer noch leer, anstatt zur Hälfe gefüllt mit Toten. Denn so alleine wie in diesem Moment hatte er sich noch niemals zuvor gefühlt.

* * *

 _A/N: …. Sorry? Aber denkt daran, dass wir immer noch auf Doomworld sind, noch kann alles gut werden. Im nächsten Kapitel: Sara in all ihrer Doomworld-Pracht._

 _Reviews?_


	5. Sara

**5\. Sara**

* * *

 _Zusätzliches Pairing: Impliziertes Sarmaya_

* * *

Sara hatte ihr Leben lang dabei zugesehen, wie andere ihren Verstand wegen ihrem Kompass verloren, und war deswegen nicht sonderlich überrascht, dass es auch Amaya erwischte. Zuerst war auf dem Kompass der anderen Frau überraschender Weise der durchgestrichene Name Mick Rory aufgetaucht, und dann auch noch der Name Nate Heywood, der Name von dem Mann, den sie eigentlich jagen und töten sollten. Da ihr Kompass zuvor leer gewesen war, war diese neue Entwicklung etwas zu viel für Amaya.

Sara hatte sich am Rande darüber gewundert, warum Mick Rory niemals auf Amayas Arm erschienen war, als der Mann noch gelebt hatte, immerhin waren sie sich das eine oder andere Mal begegnet, aber die Wege des Kompass waren nun mal unergründlich – zumindest für Sara.

Sara wusste, dass die meisten Menschen davon ausgingen, dass der Kompass irgendeine Bedeutung haben musste. Selbst Damien schien das zu glauben, wenn er auch sonst nicht an viel glaubte. Selbst Dr. Thawne schien das zu glauben, und Dr. Thawne war der klügste Mann der Welt, also hatte er vielleicht euch Recht damit.

Sara hingegen, nun Sara hatte sich nie wirklich viele Gedanken über dem Kompass gemacht. Vielleicht weil hinter ihrem Kompass keine romantische Liebegeschichte stand. Lange Zeit über blieb ihr Kompass leer, bis eines Tages der Name einer Toten auf ihm auftauchte. Noch dazu von einer Person, die denselben Nachnamen trug wie Sara. Laurel Lance - wer war sie gewesen? Warum teilte sich Sara einen Nachnamen mit ihr? Was war aus ihr geworden?

Sara war mehr oder weniger seit ihrer Kindheit von Damien aufgezogen worden. Sie kannte ihre leibliche Familie nicht, hatte sie nie gekannt- war Laurel Lance eine lange verlorene Verwandte von ihr gewesen? Nun, im Grunde spielte es keine Rolle, nicht wahr? Sie war tot, Sara würde sie nie kennenlernen.

Und dann war da noch Oliver Queen. Als sein Name auf ihrem Arm auftauchte, wusste sie sehr wohl, wer er war, aber ihr war auch klar, dass er ein Verräter gewesen sein musste. Damien hatte ihn persönlich hingerichtet, soweit sie wusste. Aber was hatte der Name eines Verräters auf ihrem Arm zu suchen?

Und dann war da noch Leonard Snart. Im Gegensatz zu ihren anderen Namen lebte er. Er arbeitete manchmal mit ihr und Amaya zusammen, und schien in irgendeiner nicht zu durchschauenden Verbindung zu Damien, Dr. Thawne, und Malcolm Merlyn zu stehen. Sara nahm an, sie könnte ihn näher kennenlernen, wenn sie wollte. Wenn sich eine Chance dazu ergeben würde.

Doch Leonard Snart war von Anfang an abweisend zu ihr. Er glaubte genauso wenig wie sie an Namensromantik, aber er schien das alles noch pragmatischer zu sehen als sie. Sie waren Namen auf der Haut des Anderen, und das war auch schon alles. Mehr hatte es nicht zu bedeuten. „Ich habe kein Interesse daran mit dir Zeit zu verbringen und dich näher kennenzulernen, nur weil dein Name auf meinem Kompass steht", erklärte er ihr, „Was mich angeht, bist du eine Fremde. Und so soll es auch bleiben."

Andere wären angesichts so einer Aussage vermutlich beleidigt gewesen, nicht aber Sara. Saras Gefühlswelt war simpel, und verletzte Gefühle kannte sie nicht. Sie tat, was Damien ihr sagte, tötete, wen sie töten sollte, verbrachte den Rest ihrer Zeit mit Amaya und machte sich ansonsten nicht besonders viele Gedanken. Um nichts.

Sie hatte einmal aus reiner Neugierde einen Soziopathen-Test ablegt, und das Ergebnis wies ihr geringe aber doch noch vorhandene Empathie-Werte zu. Sie hatte also Gefühle, nur eben keine besonders komplexen. Wenn jemand nichts von ihr wissen wollte, dann konnte sie damit leben. Zumindest solange, bis sich diese Person, die nichts mit ihr zu tun haben wollte, aber trotzdem auf ihrem Kompass stand, als Verräter herausstellte.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich Leonard Snart töten kann", erklärte Sara Amaya, nachdem sie einige Momente darüber nachgedacht hatte, nachdem Damien sie hatte wissen lassen, was Sache war.

„Nun dann, muss ich ihn eben für dich töten", bot sich Amaya an. Sie war praktisch veranlagt, Probleme zu lösen gehörte zu ihren großen Stärken. Das schätze Sara so an ihr. Aber es gab in Wahrheit nichts, das Sara nicht an Amaya schätzte, nicht wahr? Es gab kaum jemanden auf dieser Welt, der Sara etwas bedeutete, und das schloss Damien mit ein, wenn er tot wäre, dann würde sie ihm keine Träne nachweinen, so viel stand fest, aber Amaya war die Ausnahme. Amaya war Saras Halt in dieser verrückten Welt, ihr einziger Halt, das einzig Gute in ihrem Leben.

Sie wusste nicht, ob Amaya das genauso sah. Die zeitversetzte Assassine war ein wenig … beschädigt in ihren Oberen Etagen, aber das störte Sara nicht. Sie hatte trotzdem auf den ersten Blick festgestellt, dass Amaya mehr war als nur eine heiße verrückte Mörderin. Ja, vielleicht hatte sie ein Loch in ihrer Seele, vielleicht fehlte ihr irgendetwas, aber das war doch genau genommen auch bei Sara der Fall, oder nicht? Vielleicht war es ja genau das, was sie beide verband: Die Tatsache, dass sie beide Löcher in ihren Seelen hatten.

Als sie also Snarts Spur aufnahmen und sich seinem Versteck näherten, und der Name Nate Heywood auf Amayas Arm erschien, war es klar, dass Sara den Gefallen ihrer Partnerin erwidern würde. „Keine Sorge, Heywood werde ich für dich umbringen", meinte sie.

Und das hatte sie auch wirklich vor, doch zuerst musste sie sich um die Smoak-Schlampe kümmern, und Snart entkam gemeinsam mit Heywood und Ray Palmer (Sara war nicht ganz klar, was der mit der ganzen Sache zu tun hatte, aber wenn er zu den Verrätern gehörte, dann musste er eben auch sterben), und Amaya übernahm dank ihres Totems die Verfolgung. Und als Sara sie einholte, war ihre Partnerin verändert. Auf einmal schien sie nicht mehr vorzuhaben die Verräter zu töten, auf einmal schien sie sie beschützen zu wollen.

Vielleicht war es eine verzögerte Reaktion auf das Erscheinen des Namens auf ihrem Kompass. Vielleicht hatte Heywood mit ihr _geredet._ Wie auch immer, ihre Argumente machten keinen Sinn, sie sprach davon, dass Namen von Bedeutung wären, und davon, dass alle Menschen miteinander verbunden wären, und sie beide besonders mit diesen Menschen verbunden wären, die sie jagten, davon, dass diese Menschen nicht nur auf Mick Rorys Arm gestanden hätten, sondern auch ihre Freunde wären. Sie sprach von anderen Realitäten.

Sara hatte keine Freunde, und sie glaubte nicht an andere Realitäten. Und Amaya hatte eindeutig den letzten Rest ihres Verstandes verloren. Also setzte Sara sie außer Gefecht und schaffte sie zu Damien. Damien hatte die verwirrte Zeitversetzte Killerin schon einmal wieder zu einem nützlichen Mitglied der Gesellschaft gemacht, mit Sicherheit würde er das noch einmal schaffen. In der Zwischenzeit müsste Sara eben ohne ihre Partnerin klar kommen.

Zunächst lief alles wie erwartet. Damien versprach sich um Amaya zu kümmern, und Sara nahm die Suche nach den Verrätern wieder auf. Sie wusste nicht wirklich, wo sie nach diesen noch suchen sollte. Smoak war der letzte Rest des Widerstands gewesen; die meisten Rebellen hatten inzwischen aufgegeben. Allerdings gab es da noch einen verschollenen Speedster, der einst zu Thawne gehört hatte, und dann aber vor ein paar Monaten von der Bildfläche verschwunden war. Und Aufzeichnungen belegten, dass er einer der Namen auf Leonard Snarts Kompass war. Sara wusste irgendwie, dass sie Snart bei diesem Barry Allen finden würde, und die anderen auch. Die Frage war nur, wie sie Barry Allen finden sollte.

Aber zumindest hatte sie eine Spur. Sie ging los um Damien zu informieren und ertappte diesen dabei, wie er mit Amayas Totem herumspielte. „Sie hat dir ihr Totem gegeben?", wunderte sie sich.

„Natürlich nicht freiwillig", belehrte Damien sie, „Aber sie braucht es nicht mehr, also …." Nun, während ihrer Umerziehung brauchte sie es vermutlich nicht, da hatte Damien recht. „Ich denke darüber nach es dir zu schenken", fuhr Damien fort, „Ich denke, du würdest eine wunderbare Totemträgerin abgeben."

Das machte Sara nun doch etwas stutzig. Sie war kein Fan von Schmuck und hatte sich eigentlich niemals als potentielle Totemträgerin gesehen, vor allem natürlich auch deswegen, weil sie nur von einem Totem wusste, und das gehörte Amaya. Es war seit Generationen im Besitz ihrer Familie. „Das ist sehr großzügig, Damien, aber wird Amaya es nicht brauchen, sobald sie wieder auf den Beinen ist?", wunderte sich Sara.

Damien musterte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Sara, Sara, Sara", meinte er, „Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass ich Amaya nach ihrem Verrat am Leben lassen könnte? Natürlich konnte ich das nicht. Ich meine, sie ist offensichtlich verrückt geworden. Ich musste ihre traurige Geschichte beenden. Wir wissen beide, dass sie niemals wirklich ganz da war, aber …. Nun ja, ich habe es versucht, das habe ich doch, oder etwa nicht? Aber leider sollte es nicht sein."

Sara hörte seine Worte, doch sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. Amaya … tot? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Es gab keinen Grund sie zu töten. Ja, sie hatte sich geweigert die Verräter zu töten, aber doch nur wegen der Namen auf ihrem Kompass. Damien hätte das ganze einfach Sara überlassen müssen, und Amaya eine Chance einräumen können wieder klar zu denken.

Vor allem hatte es keinen Grund gegeben Amaya zu töten. Ja, sie hatte sich geweigert diese Leute umzubringen, aber sie hatte sich nicht gegen Damien gestellt. Und sie hatte Unsinn geredet. Von anderen Universen phantasiert, von anderen Zeitlinien und einem Speer des Schicksals….

Es hatte keinen Grund gegeben, sie zu töten … es sei denn… Sie hätte mit ihrer Geschichte recht gehabt.

„Ja", meinte Sara langsam, „du hast natürlich recht. Ich habe das nicht bedacht. Ich meine, ich dachte wohl einfach, dass du ihr noch einmal helfen kannst."

Damien schüttelte den Kopf, und seine Miene spiegelte offensichtlich falsche Trauer, als er meinte: „Das konnte ich leider nicht. Ihr war nicht mehr zu helfen."

(„Das hier ist nicht unser richtiges Leben, Sara, das hier ist eine pervertierte Version der Realität, geschaffen von Damien und Thawne mit dem Speer des Schicksal!", hatte Amaya zu ihr gesagt).

„Ich verstehe", erklärte Sara, die eigentlich nicht verstand. Aber möglicherweise war sie gerade dabei zu beginnen zu verstehen. „Und?" Damien sah sie fragend an und ließ das Totem von seiner Hand baumeln. „Willst du es haben?"

Sara starrte auf das Totem. Sie fühlte sich seltsam taub. Amaya war weg. Sie war tot. Einfach nicht mehr vorhanden auf dieser Welt. „Ja, ich nehme es. Mal sehen, was ich damit anstellen kann", meinte sie mit vorgespielter Fröhlichkeit. Sie nahm das Totem entgegen, und es erschien ihr besonders schwer in ihren Händen zu liegen, als würde es eine Tonne wiegen.

„Und? Hast du eine Spur von Snart und seinen Mitverschwörern gefunden?", wollte Damien von ihr wissen.

Sara blinzelte. „Nein, ich … ich dachte, dass er vielleicht versuchen könnte zu seiner Schwester zu gelangen. In England", behauptete sie dann, obwohl sie tief in ihrer Seele wusste, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, woher sie es wusste, dass Leonard Snart niemals seine Schwester in Gefahr bringen würde.

Damien nickte. „Ich gebe Eobard und Malcom Bescheid. Wir werden sämtliche Flughäfen abriegeln. Diese Legends werden nicht weit kommen", meinte er.

„Legends", echote Sara.

Damien warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu. „Oh, das. Das ist nichts, worum du dir Sorgen machen musst", meinte er, „Das ist nur so ein Spitzname, den ich Snart und seinen Freunden gegeben habe, weil er sich Captain Cold nennt und auf Theatralik steht. Und so."

Das klang sogar in Damiens eigenen Ohren unglaubwürdig, wie es schien.

„Klar. Ich werde weiter forschen", meinte Sara, „Smoak hatte vielleicht noch irgendwo ein Ausweichversteck, das wir noch nicht kennen." Sie hob das Totem vielsagend hoch und verließ dann Damiens Büro. Der schien ihr keine weitere Beachtung zu schenken und begann stattdessen zu telefonieren.

Sara starrte auf das Totem in ihrer Hand. _Er hat Amaya getötet. Obwohl das nicht notwendig war,_ dachte sie, _Und du hast ihm die Sache mit Barry Allen verschwiegen. Warum hast du das getan?_ Weil sie Damien Darhk nicht trauen konnte, deswegen.

Zumindest wusste sie das jetzt. Aber was sollte sie nun mit diesem Wissen anfangen?

 _Wenn diese Realität nicht die echte Realität ist, dann gibt es vielleicht einen Weg alles ungeschehen zu machen, was passiert ist. Dann gibt es vielleicht einen Weg Amaya zurückzuholen._ Hatte Amaya nicht diesen Speer des Schicksals erwähnt? Doch wo befand er sich? Wenn Damien ihn haben würde, dann würde er ihn zur Schau stellen, genau wie seine anderen Trophäen. Also musste ihn jemand anderer besitzen. Doch wenn ihn jemand anderer hatte, wo hatte er ihn dann versteckt? _Aber selbst,wenn ich ihn finden würde, ich wüsste nicht, wie man ihn einsetzt._

Sara fühlte sich wie erschlagen. Und unnütz. Sie wusste so viel, und doch wusste sie nicht, was sie tun sollte um die Dinge besser zu machen. Um sie wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Normalerweise, wenn sie nicht weiter wusste, tötete sie einfach. Aber Damien zu töten, würde nichts bringen. Nicht wirklich. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er es vielleicht kommen sehen würde.

Sie starrte auf ihren Kompass, als könnte dieser ihr sagen, was jetzt zu tun war. Zwei durchgestrichene Namen, eine leere Stelle, und …. Leonard Snart. _Doch selbst, wenn ich ihn finde, was dann? Wieso sollte er mehr Antworten haben als ich?_ Leonard Snart, der ihr gesagt hatte, dass es keine Rolle spielte, dass ihr Name auf seinem Kompass stand.

Saras Weg führte sie zu StarLabs. Thawne war die Lösung, das spürte sie genau. Sie wusste nicht, wie und warum, aber sie wusste, dass er ihre alle Antworten liefern konnte. Immerhin war der klügste Man der Welt, nicht wahr?

„Sara, ich wusste, du würdest kommen", begrüßte Thawne sie, „Damien ist ein Soziopath, er wusste noch nie, wie andere Menschen ticken. Aber mir war klar, dass er einen Fehler begangen hat. Er hätte euch beide niemals hinter den Rebellen herschicken dürfen." Er schüttelte bedauernd seinen Kopf. „Dein Verlust tut mir leid."

Sara blinzelte. Meinte er das ehrlich? Und wenn ja, welche Rolle spielte es? „Dieser Speer", begann sie, „kann er sie mir zurückgeben?"

„Das und noch viel mehr. Er kann dir alles geben, was du willst, Sara Lance. Deine Namen, du kannst sie alle zurückbekommen. Deine Schwester, deinen Geliebten, Nyssa..." Sara wusste nicht, wer Nyssa war. Doch Thawne wusste es, er wusste mehr über ihren Kompass als sie selbst. Es war alles wahr. Es hatte eine andere Realität gegeben, eine die ausgelöscht worden war.

„Was willst du dafür, dass du mir das alles gibst?", wollte sie wissen, doch noch ehe Thawne antworten konnte, ging der Einbruchsalarm von StarLabs los. „Wie es aussieht, bekommen wir Besuch", stellte Thawne fest.

„Ich kümmere mich darum", meinte Sara und schritt los. Sie wusste, wer gekommen war. Es gab nicht so viele Möglichkeiten, nicht wahr?

Wenig später stand Barry Allen vor ihr. Mit einem Speer in den Händen. „Barry", stellte sie fest, „Ist er das? Ist das der Speer?" Barry Allen starrte sie an. Es war seltsam in seiner Gegenwart zu sein, er gehörte zu Leonard Snart, genau wie sie zu Leonard Snart gehörte, und doch wollte Leonard Snart nichts mit ihr zu tun haben, und Barry hatte er wie ein Schaf zum Schlachter geführt.

„Snart will ihn", erklärte Barry, „Ich bringe ihn ihm. Dafür beschützt er mich."

Natürlich, natürlich war es so, weil Leonard Snart keine Bedeutung in den Namen sah, nicht wahr? „Gib mir den Speer, und ich werde dich nicht töten", versprach Sara und hielt dem Speedster die Hand entgegen, „Schnell, bevor Thawne kommt."

Barry starrte auf ihre ausgestreckte Hand. „Du verstehst nicht. Ich kann nicht. Es geht nicht nur um mich. Es geht um meine Namen, meine Familie, sie alle sind in Gefahr. Ich muss sie beschützen!", sagte er dann.

„Nun dann…" Sie wollte das nicht tun, es fühlte sich falsch an, doch er hatte gewählt. Sie hatte ihm jede Chance eingeräumt, nicht wahr? Er hatte gewählt. Sie setze sich schon in Bewegung, war bereit sich auf ihn zu stürzen, als sie ihn hinter sich hören konnte – eigentlich konnte sie ihn mehr fühlen als hören. „Stopp. Zwing mich nicht dich zu töten", sagte Leonard Snart hinter ihr und zielte mit seiner lächerlichen Kältekanone auf sie. Sie wusste, dass er das tat. Weil es das war, was sie an seiner Stelle tun würde.

„Das würdest du nicht tun", meinte sie dann ruhig, „Du würdest mich nicht töten. Ich bin einer deiner Namen."

„Ich habe dir schon öfter gesagt, dass das nichts zu bedeuten hat", erwiderte er kühl, „Wenn du also denkst, dass mich das aufhalten würde, dann …."

„Ich weiß aber, dass es dich aufhalten würde. Siehst du, ich weiß, dass du nicht auf mich zielst, weil du befürchtest, dass ich den Speer an mich bringen könnte. Du zielst auf mich, weil ich dabei bin auf Barry loszugehen, und du Angst um ihn hast", erklärte Sara unbeirrt, „Ich weiß, dass du mich niemals tötet würdest."

Sie wartete eine Sekunde ab und tat dann einen Schritt nach vorne. „Verdammt", zischte Snart, „Du hast recht. Ich würde dich niemals _töten_ ….." Sara wirbelte herum, doch es war zu spät, Snart hielt eine Waffe in der anderen Hand - sie war kleiner als seine Kältekanone aber eindeutig vorhanden - und mit dieser Waffe zögerte er nicht mehr, sondern schoss einfach auf sie.

* * *

 _A/N: Oh nein, ein Cliffhangar!_

 _Reviews?_


	6. Amaya

**6\. Amaya**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Amaya/Rex_

* * *

In Zambesi hatte Amaya gelernt, dass die Namen auf dem Kompass nicht nur von Bedeutung waren, sondern dass sie sogar von größter Bedeutung waren. Ihr Volk war ein spirituelles Volk, und der Kompass war für die Bewohner von Zambesi nicht nur eine Laune der Natur, sondern ein Werkzeug, das einem den Weg zeigte, den Weg zu seinen Seelengefährten.

Was sie jedoch schnell festgestellt hatte, war, dass die Menschen außerhalb von Zambesi diese Meinung nicht unbedingt teilten. Das Konzept von Seeelengefährten verwirrte sie, das Konzept von Seelengeschwistern war ihnen fremd, und alles in allen fiel es vielen von ihnen schwer genug zuzugeben, dass der Kompass überhaupt irgendeine Bedeutung haben musste.

Rex Tyler war zum Glück keiner dieser Leute, er glaubte an den Kompass, aber trotzdem konnte Amaya sich manchmal nicht dem Eindruck erwehren, dass er im Grunde genommen ihre Ideen von der Verbundenheit aller Leute durch den Kompass belächelte. Wie sie selbst hatte Rex bisher nur einen Namen auf seinem Kompass stehen, und er war es, der vorschlug, dass sie nach dem Krieg einfach heiraten sollten.

Amaya wusste, dass er das hauptsächlich wegen der Tatsache, dass sie den Namen des anderen trugen vorschlug, sie stimmte aber trotzdem zu. Immerhin wusste keiner, wie lange der Krieg noch dauern würde, und bis er vorbei wäre, hätte Amaya noch lange Zeit Rex besser kennenzulernen, und vielleicht würde sie ja im Laufe der Zeit das erkennen, was Rex offenbar bereits erkannt hatte: dass ihre Kompasse sie zueinander geführt hatten, weil sie auf diese Weise zusammengehörten.

Nur, dass sich Amaya nicht sicher war, ob sie wirklich auf diese Weise zusammengehörten. In Zambesi waren Ehen zwischen Seelengefährten eigentlich eher selten. Man ging nicht automatisch davon aus, dass der Namen, der auf seinem Arm auftauchte, auf romantische Weise mit einem verbunden war. Nein, man war für alles hoffen, man konnte nie wissen, wohin einen dieser Name führen würde, wohin einem der Seelengefährte führen würde, doch Amaya hatte beschlossen sich ihrem Seelengefährten anzuvertrauen und ihm die Führung zu überlassen, und er hatte offenbar vor sie in den Hafen der Ehe zu führen.

Doch dann kam alles ganz anders. Rex wurde ermordet, Amaya konnte es spüren, lange bevor sie seine Leiche fand, und schwor Rache. Sie verdeckte ihren Kompass und schlich sich an Bord des Schiffs der Zeitreisenden und machte sich auf die Jagd nach dem Killer. Eigentlich hatte sie sich hauptsächlich auf das Schiff geschlichen, weil ihr anderer Seelengefährte an Bord war. Wenn ihr jemand dabei helfen konnte Rexs Mörder zu finden und Sinn in alles, was geschehen war, zu bringen, dann doch wohl er.

Doch Nathaniel Heywood schien nicht viel von Blutrache zu halten. Aber zumindest wollten er und die anderen ihr helfen Rexs Mörder zu suchen. Und je mehr Zeit Amaya bei Nathaniel und seinen Freunden verbrachte, desto mehr wurde ihr klar, dass Rex nicht umsonst gestorben war, dass sein Tod sie an Bord der _Waverider_ und zu Nathaniel geführt hatte, dorthin wo sie hingehörte.

Die meisten an Bord glaubten auf die eine oder andere Art an den Kompass, aber nicht jeder war ihrem zambesischen Erbe über ihn gegenüber aufgeschlossen. Jax sah sie an, als wäre er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie „ganz dicht" wäre, und Mick brummte nur abwesend, wenn sie davon zu erzählen begann, aber der Professor schien echtes Interesse an ihren Ideen zu haben (wenn auch vermutlich eher aus akademischen Gründen), und Nathaniel hörte ihr zu, aber nur Ray schien wirklich zu verstehen, was sie meinte. Denn Ray war wie ihr Volk, Ray glaubte nicht nur an den Kompass, er wusste instinktiv Dinge über den Kompass, dem sich andere verschlossen. Und immerhin war Ray Amayas Seelenbruder, nicht wahr? Und wusste als einer der wenigen, dass auch das von Bedeutung war.

Die meisten waren immer so vollkommen mit den Namen auf ihrer eigenen Haut beschäftigt, dass sie gar nicht erst damit anfingen über die Bedeutung der Namen auf der Haut ihrer Namen nachzudenken. Ray war aber anders, er wusste, dass sie alle miteinander verbunden waren. Er und Amaya waren durch Nathaniel miteinander verbunden, und durch Ray wiederum war Amaya mit Mick verbunden, und ja alle an Bord der _Waverider_ waren ihre Freunde, aber diese drei standen ihr unbestreitbar näher als die anderen.

Nathaniel war derjenige, der Sex vorschlug, wenn auch nicht so direkt. Und zuerst war sich Amaya nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee wäre. Immerhin müsste sie eines Tages, wenn sie den Mörder von Rex gestellt hätte, zurück in ihre eigene Zeit, die Jahrzehnte vor Nathaniels Geburt lag, aber andererseits behauptete er, dass man in der Zukunft lockere Beziehungen unterhalten konnte. Also warum das nicht einmal ausprobieren?

Natürlich wusste sie auf einer zumindest unbewussten Eben, dass man mit einem seiner Seelengefährten niemals nur eine lockere Beziehung unterhalten konnte, aber vielleicht zog sie es einfach vor einige Zeit lang nicht an diese Tatsache zu denken. Bis der Tag kam, an dem ihr klar wurde, dass sie sich verliebt hatte und nicht die Absicht hegte irgendetwas mit Nathaniel zu tun, was nur lockerer Natur war. Und dann erfuhr sie, dass sie doch nicht mit ihm zusammen sein konnte, weil sie ein Schicksal hatte, und dieses Schicksal war grausam, und sie hasste es von der ersten Sekunde an, als sie davon erfuhr.

Vielleicht beschloss sie auch deswegen nie mehr zurück zu wollen. Es war nicht so, dass sie nichts am Zambesi band, es war vielmehr so, dass sie viel mehr an die Legends band. All diese Namen, all diese Leute, mit denen sie verbunden war, selbst, diejenigen, denen sie keine direkte Kompasslinie zu ihr nachweisen konnte, standen ihr näher als irgendjemand in der JSA, oder sogar in ihrem Heimatdorf.

Ja, auf der _Waverider_ herrschten starke Bindungen vor. Amaya war nicht darüber überrascht, dass Jax und der Professor ihre Namen gegenseitig trugen, oder dass Sara den Namen eines verstorbenen Legends-Mitglied trug, den auch Mick auf seinem Kompass hatte.

Daher hätte sie es vielleicht auch kommen sehen müssen, dass die Regeln, die Rip Hunter so viel wichtiger waren als alles andere, von den Legends gebrochen werden würden, wenn es darum ging ihre Teamkameraden zu retten.

Sie befanden sich mitten im ersten Weltkrieg und veranstalteten mit der Legion der Verdammnis ein Rennen um das Blut Christie um den Speer des Schicksals zu vernichten, als ein zweites Team Legends auftauchte. Mit etwas anderer Zusammensetzung als ihres. Mit dabei war Leonard Snart, Saras und Micks toter Seelengefährte, der eigentlich gerade erst für die Legion rekrutiert worden war und zu ihren Gegner zählte, und es fehlten Doppelgänger von Mick und Amaya selber, genau wie vom Professor.

Diese anderen Legends behaupteten aus einer Zukunft zu kommen, in der die Legion den Speer des Schicksals an sich gebracht hätte und die Welt sich damit Untertan gemacht hätte. „Und wessen geniale Idee war es zu einem Zeitpunkt zurückzureisen, an dem wir schon einmal waren?", wollte Sara ungehalten von den angeblichen anderen Legends wissen.

„Deine", meinte die andere Sara dazu nur.

Die beiden Rips waren nicht begeistert von der Lage, und die Saras zogen sich in Saras Büro zurück um zu streiten. Das ließ die anderen etwas unangenehm berührt gemeinsam auf der Brücke zurück, sich gegenseitig abschätzend musternd. „Was ist mit den anderen passiert?", wollte Amaya wissen, „Der anderen Amaya, dem anderen Mick, dem anderen Professor Stein?"

„Tot", meinte Snart nur kühl. Zum Beweis zeigte er ihr seinen Kompass. Mick Rorys Name darauf war rot und durchgestrichen.

„Thawne hat den Speer vernichtet", erklärte der andere Ray, „Wir hatten keine andere Möglichkeit mehr alles zu richten." Er warf einen schüchternen Blick in Micks Richtung, der ihn absichtlich nicht anzusehen schien. Rays Miene spiegelte Enttäuschung wieder. „Zuerst dachten wir, wir hätten noch eine Chance. Leonard hat Saras Gedächtnis wieder hergestellt, aber Thawne konnte den Speer wieder an sich bringen. Er hat den Professor dazu gebracht eine Maschine zu bauen, die den Speer vernichten kann, auch ohne das Blut Christie. Barry wollte ihn aufhalten, aber er wurde mit dem Speer gemeinsam …. verbrannt." Ray brach bei den letzten Worten sichtbar schaudernd ab.

„Zum Glück konnten wir Rip und die _Waverider_ finden", schloss er dann, „Und so konnten wir hierher zurückreisen. Marty konnten wir nicht mitnehmen, weil er die Realitätspistole vernichtet hat, weil er dachte Jax wollte ihn damit erschießen … Es ist eine komplizierte Geschichte."

Mick brummte. „Das ist mir alles zu verrückt", meinte er und verließ die Brücke. Amaya konnte sehen, wie ihm nicht nur die Rays sondern auch der andere Nathaniel nachblickten. „Ich gehe", meinte Snart und folgte Mick.

„Sind wir sicher, dass wir Mister Snart trauen können? Immerhin ist er in dieser Zeitlinie mit der Legion im Bunde", merkte Amayas Rip an.

„Nicht mehr. Nicht nachdem die zwei seiner Namen getötet haben", meinte der andere Rip. Amaya wusste nicht, was sie von alle dem halten sollte. Plötzlich stand der andere Nathaniel vor ihr. „Ich muss mit dir reden", meinte er. Ihr Nathaniel stellte sich demonstrativ neben sie. „Nicht ohne mich", meinte er. „Von mir aus", meinte sein Doppelgänger.

Amaya deutete den beiden mit ihr in eine stillere Ecke der Brücke zu kommen. Die Rays und die Jaxs und die Rips sahen einander immer noch unsicher an, während der Professor kopfschüttelnd daneben stand und zwischen den doppelten Leuten hin und her sah.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich gestorben bin, Nathaniel", sagte Amaya zu dem anderen Nathaniel, „Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie weh das tut, und wie seltsam es für dich sein muss mich jetzt zu sehen." Sie wusste nicht, wie reagieren würde, wenn Rex auf einmal wieder lebendig vor ihr stehen würde.

Nathaniel schüttelte den Kopf. „Das weiß ich zu schätzen, Amaya, aber darüber möchte ich nicht mit dir sprechen", erklärte er und krempelte seinen Ärmel hoch. Amaya sah verwirrt auf seinen Kompass. „Aber … ich verstehe nicht", gab sie zu. Sie kannten diesen Kompass, sie hatten ihn oft gesehen, oft beim Sex berührt. Das konnte doch nicht sein, oder?

„Micks Kompass war beschädigt. In Doomworld, so nennen wir, na ja ich, die Realität, die die Legion der Verdammnis erschaffen hat, hat Thawne seinen Kompass repariert, und als wir uns danach zum ersten Mal in dieser Realität begegnet sind…." Amaya verstand. „Sind die Namen auf euren Armen aufgetaucht", erriet sie.

So etwas war nicht vollkommen beispiellos. Es gab Präzedenzfälle von Namen, die verspätet auf Kompassen auftauchten, doch meistens nicht im Fall von Menschen, die bereits so viel Zeit zusammen auf engen Raum miteinander verbracht hatten. „Leider war das auch der Moment, in dem Thawne beschlossen hat mich töten zu lassen, weil mir aufgefallen war, dass die Realität nicht richtig war. Mick hat versucht mich zu beschützen. Er ist dabei gestorben", schloss Nate leise.

Amaya wechselte einen erschütterten Blick mit ihrem Nathaniel. „Aber warum erzählst du das Amaya und nicht mir?", wollte ihr Nathaniel wissen.

„Ich hätte es dir noch erzählt, aber du musstest unbedingt jetzt schon mitkommen", wehrte der andere Nate ab, „Es geht mir im Moment nicht um dich. Du warst Micks dritter Name. Er hat Ray und Snart auf seinem Arm stehen, wie ihr wisst. Aber nach seinem Tod ist sein Name auf dem Kompass der vierten Person erschienen." Er warf Amaya einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

Sie wusste es, obwohl er es nicht sagte. „Das war mein Arm", stellte sie fest, „Er ist auf meinem Arm aufgetaucht." Nate nickte.

„Hört mal", sagte er, „Euer Mick weiß das nicht. Sein Kompass ist nach wie vor kaputt, aber es war mir wichtig, dass ihr es wisst. Mick ist gestorben um jemanden zu schützen, der auf seinem Arm steht. Er verdient jemanden, der auf ihn aufpasst, der für ihn das Gleiche tun würde. Nach seinem Tod hat Snart mich gerettet, und nach Ray gesucht, er hat uns beschützt, weil Mick es nicht mehr konnte. Weil er wusste, wie wichtig wir Mick waren."

„Das muss Ray gefallen haben, endlich jemand, der ernst nimmt, dass wir alle miteinander verbunden sind", kommentierte Amayas Nathaniel.

Und das waren sie, nicht wahr? Sie waren alle miteinander verbunden, das hatte Amaya immer schon gewusst, nur dass sie sogar noch stärker miteinander verbunden waren, als Amaya bisher geahnt hatte.

„Auch du bist gestorben um uns zu retten", sagte der andere Nathaniel zu ihr, „Und so schrecklich das war – du weißt, wie es sich anfühlt jemanden zu verlieren – so hat es doch Sara dazu gebracht die Legion zu hinterfragen, und hat uns eine Chance gegeben ihre Erinnerungen wieder herzustellen, und sie hat uns hierher gebracht, damit wir verhindern können, dass du und Mick, und Felicity und Barry, und Martin, und all die anderen jemals sterben."

„Aber was passiert mit euch, wenn wir die Zeitlinie verändern?", wollte Amayas Nathaniel wissen.

„Wir werden aufhören zu existieren", meinte der andere Nate, „Aber das wussten wir von Anfang an, als wir hierher kamen. Das hier ist für uns mit Sicherheit ein Himmelfahrtskommando."

„Aber es muss doch eine andere Lösung geben", meinte Amayas Nathaniel.

Der andere schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein", meinte er, „siehst du, wir gehören nicht in diese Zeitlinie, wir sind auf gewisse Weise nicht einmal echt. Amayas Name ist immer noch durchgestrichen, genau wie Micks. Sie kann mich nicht spüren, nicht wahr? Nicht so wie sonst."

Amaya horchte tief in sich hinein und stellte fest, dass er recht hatte. Vom ersten Moment an, als sein Name auf ihrem Kompass aufgetaucht war, hatte eine Verbindung zwischen ihr und Nathaniel Heywood bestanden. Eine Art leises Hintergrundsummen, das ihr sagte, wie es ihm ging, und das dazu führte, dass sie sich wohl fühlte, weil sie wusste, dass er da war. Doch dieses Hintergrundsummen verband sie nur mit einem der Nates. Und nicht mit dem aus der Zukunft.

„Alles wird gut werden", behauptete der andere Nate, „Dafür werden wir schon sorgen. Macht euch um uns keine Gedanken. Wir haben damit abgeschlossen."

Das hörte sich fatalistisch an, und Amaya gefiel es gar nicht, aber sie konnte nicht behaupten, dass sie nicht verstand, warum er so dachte. Trotzdem hoffte sie, dass sie einen Weg finden würde dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Für alle Versionen der Legends, die sich gerade an Bord der _Waverider_ befanden.

Ihr nächster Weg führte sie in die Küche und zu Mick. Die Nathaniels hatte noch miteinander zu sprechen, so viel war klar. Mick saß alleine in der Küche und trank ein Bier. Auf den ersten Blick war das nichts ungewöhnliches, doch Amaya kannte ihn besser. Er war erschüttert, das war klar zu sehen. Sie nahm ihm gegenüber Platz.

„Snart wechselt die Seiten, wie es ihm einfällt", beklagte sich Mick.

„Das ist nicht die Geschichte, die ich gehört habe", erwiderte Amaya.

„Oh, ja, die Geschichte. Natürlich würde der Hübsche darauf reinfallen", spottete Mick, „Er glaubt an das Gute im Menschen, und er kennt Leonard Snart nicht, nicht so wie ich. Leonard Snart ist niemand wichtiger als Leonard Snart. …. Nun ja, niemand außer seiner Schwester."

„Vielleicht hat er sich ja geändert", schlug Amaya vor, „Vielleicht hat er eingesehen, dass er bisher mit der falschen Einstellung durchs Leben gegangen ist. Er hat sich doch geopfert um euch alle zu retten damals. Also musste er sich dafür geändert haben. Und diese Version von Snart hat sich auch verändert."

Mick erwiderte nichts, sondern starrte vor sich hin. Amaya fragte sich, was genau er wusste. Was genau Snart ihm erzählt hatte. „Als wir uns kennenlernten, dachte ich, ich spüre etwas, aber ich habe schon öfter gedacht, ich würde etwas spüren", verkündete Mick dann, „Ich denke, insgesamt habe ich es ganz gut erwischt. Dich und den Hübschen und Ray. Von meinen Namen ist nur einer der einer niederträchtigen Person."

„Snart ist nicht niederträchtig", behauptete Amaya, „Du hast jedes Recht wütend auf ihn zu sein. Aber immerhin ist er jetzt hier."

„Ihr habt besseres verdient", meinte Mick, „Ihr alle drei. Er ist nicht der einzige Niederträchtige hier."

Amaya legte seine Hand auf seine. „Mick, du weißt, dass ich nicht besonders viel von dir gehalten habe, als wir uns kennengelernt haben, aber inzwischen habe ich dich kennengelernt und weiß es besser. Du bist nicht der Mann, für den du dich im Moment hältst. Du bist loyal und hast ein großes Herz. Hast du es nicht gehört? Du bist für Nathaniel gestorben", sagte sie ruhig aber eindringlich.

„Ja, aber durch mich hat es diese Doomworld doch erst gegeben", erwiderte er nur und zog seine Hand unter ihrer weg, „Ich bin nicht der Mann, den du zu kennen glaubst. Ich hätte diesem Team niemals beitreten dürfen. Der einzige Grund, warum ich es getan habe, war, dass ich Ray gefunden hatte. Und wenn ich ein guter Mann wäre, dann hätte ich schon damals damit begonnen das einzig Richtige zu tun und mich von ihm ferngehalten."

Amaya wollte protestieren, doch Mick stand auf und verließ die Küche, und ließ sie alleine zurück.

 _Oh, Mick,_ dachte sie nur, aber sie wusste auch nicht, wie sie ihm im Moment helfen sollte.

Immerhin schienen sich die Saras inzwischen auf eine Strategie geeinigt zu haben, und das keinen Moment zu früh. Eobard Thawne hatte sich ein Beispiel an den Legends genommen und war ebenfalls zu diesem Zeitpunkt seiner Geschichte zurückgereist. Damit wusste die Legion was Sache war, und die beiden Sets von Legends mussten gegen die Legion und einen Haufen Eobard Thawnes kämpfen.

Die Legends aus der Zukunft schienen wirklich nicht mit einem Happy End zu rechnen. Jax starb für Martin, Nathaniel starb in Amayas Armen (und ja sein Name veränderte sich danach nicht auf ihrem Arm), Ray kam ebenfalls ums Leben, genau wie Snart, und schließlich wurde auch noch der zweite Rip getötet. Nur die zweite Sara lebte immer noch.

Doch es war Amayas Sara, die sie alle rettete, die den Speer einsetzte und ihn mit dem einfachsten aller Wünsche unschädlich machte. Sie wünschte sich, dass der Speer seine Kraft verlor, und so war es dann auch.

Eobard Thawne und all seine Versionen wurden von einem Speed Force Monster gefressen, Dahrk, Merlyn, und Snart (Version Legion der Verdammnis) wurden von den Legends gefangen genommen, und die Sara aus Doomworld löste sich vor ihrer aller Augen in Nichts auf. Als hätte es sie niemals gegeben. Als wäre Doomworld und alles, was damit zusammen hing, nur ein böser Traum gewesen.

Doch es war mehr gewesen, als nur ein böser Traum. Amaya hatte mehr von Doomworld erfahren und gelernt als von einem Alptraum. Sie wusste nun, dass Mick Rory einer ihrer Namen war – er mochte nicht auf ihrer Haut erscheinen, aber trotzdem war es wahr. Durch Doomworld hatte sie einen ihrer Seelengefährten gefunden, und das würde sie niemals vergessen und immer zu schätze wissen. Und sie wusste, dass es Nathaniel genauso ging.

Die Frage war nur, was sie nun mit diesem Wissen anstellen sollte.

* * *

 _A/N: Das nächste Kapitel sollte diese Story abschließen._

 _Reviews?_


	7. Glissando

**7\. Glissando**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Spoiler für die 3. Staffel von „Legends of Tomorrow"_

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Hinweis auf Avalance_

* * *

Zu wissen, dass man sterben würde, war hart. Zu wissen, dass man sein Schicksal hätte ändern können, davon aber abgehalten worden war, war noch härter. Doch am härtesten war es zu wissen, dass einer der wenigen Menschen, die einem wirklich am Herzen lagen, zuließ, dass man sterben würde und dabei geholfen hatte zu verhindern, dass man leben würde.

Leonard starrte auf seinen Kompass, als würde dieser ihn verspotten. Er konnte die Namen Mick Rory und Sara Lance deutlich erkennen. Namen von Leuten, die ihn schützen sollten, doch die stattdessen zuließen, dass er sterben würde.

 _Es ist eine verdammte Lüge. Die Behauptung, dass dieses Ding irgendetwas zu bedeuten hat, ist eine verdammte Lüge. Ich habe es immer gewusst._ Natürlich hatte er es zugleich nicht wahr haben wollen. Hatte gehofft, dass es in Wahrheit doch irgendeine Bedeutung hatte. Dass alles nur ein Missverständnis war. Dass es ein Happy End geben würde. Doch im wahren Leben gab es keine Happy Ends, nicht wahr? Auch das hatte er immer gewusst, tief in seinem Inneren.

Und dann war es auch noch ausgerechnet Mick, der ihn zu seiner Hinrichtung brachte. Oder zumindest zurück in sein altes Leben. Das Leben, bevor er gewusst hatte, wie alles enden würde.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mich einfach sterben lassen willst", meinte Leonard vorwurfsvoll, „Ausgerechnet du. Was wurde aus all deinen großen Reden, daraus, dass deine Namen zu dir gehören? Oder fällt diese Ehre nur denen zu, die es sich verdient haben? Ich will leben, Mick. Was bitte ist daran so verkehrt?!"

Mick sah ihn mit traurigen Augen an, was Leonard eigentlich dazu bringen sollte sich besser zu fühlen, sich darüber zu freuen, dass es ihm gelungen war dem anderen Mann weh zu tun, doch stattdessen fühlte er sich dadurch nur noch schlechter. Die Tatsache, dass Mick darunter litt, dass er ihn in den Tod gehen ließ, und ihn trotzdem gehen ließ, machte alles nur noch schlimmer. Denn es wäre so viel einfacher zu denken, dass Mick einfach nur ein verdammter Bastard war, wenn das der Wahrheit entsprechen würde.

„Die Zeitlinie muss bewahrt werden, und du musst sie durchleben", erklärte Mick schleppend.

„Ich werde sterben, Mick", betonte Leonard, „Bedeutet dir das gar nichts? Bedeutet ihr das gar nichts?" Er deutete anklagend auf den Namen Sara Lance. Sie war nicht einmal gekommen um sich zu verabschieden. Offenbar konnte sie ihm nicht in die Augen sehen.

„Sie wollte dich nicht so sehen, so voller Angst und Hass. Sie will sich so an dich erinnern, wie sie dich kannte, so wie du gestorben bist", erklärte Mick, „Aber nicht jeder von uns hat diesen Luxus." Leonard schnaubte. „Du hättest es einen von den anderen erledigen lassen können", meinte er unbeeindruckt.

„Ja, aber das wäre feige. Und ich wollte dir noch etwas sagen, Leonard. Schmalzlocke denkt, dass unsere Namen uns mit allen anderen Menschen verbinden, und Amaya denkt, dass sie uns irgendwo hinführen. Und irgendwie haben sie das auch. Deine Namen, Leonard, und meine haben uns auf die _Waverider_ geführt, wo wir zu besseren Menschen geworden sind. Deswegen musst du das alles noch einmal durchleben, damit du ein besserer Mensch wirst. Kein weicherer, nur ein besserer. Einer, der bereit ist für diejenigen, die ihm nahe stehen, zu sterben", erklärte Mick, „Ich weiß, du hast Angst. Und wenn es einen Weg gäbe dich zu retten, dann würde ich es tun. Aber die Wahrheit ist, es war dein Heldenmoment, du durftest sterben und hattest es damit vielleicht sogar besser. Ich musste weiterleben, ohne dich, und ich musste erkennen, dass ich vielleicht besser geworden bin, aber niemals gut genug. Menschen wie wir haben Menschen wie sie nicht verdient. Und das weißt auch du. Ich glaube, tief in deinem Inneren hast du es immer gewusst, und deswegen hast du dich geopfert. Weil du wusstest, dass du ihnen niemals würdig sein könntest. Und manchmal beneide ich dich um dieses Ende."

Leonard schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das ist doch alles Unsinn. Würdig oder nicht, was spielt das für eine Rolle? Ich will leben verdammt! Und wenn du denkst, dass ich auch nur einen Fuß auf dieses verdammte Zeitschiff setzen werde, nun da ich weiß, was mir passieren wird, dann irrst du dich", erklärte er bestimmt.

„Du wirst dich an nichts erinnern", klärte Mick ihn auf, „Das Letzte, woran du dich erinnern wirst, ist der Moment, bevor Thawne dich rekrutiert hat."

„Und was ist hiermit!" Leonard hielt Mick seinen Kompass unter die Nase. „Denkst du wirklich, mir würde das hier nicht auffallen?!" Mick schnappte seinen Arm und injizierte Leonard etwas. „Das hier ist ein Wahrnehmungsfilter. Er wird dafür sorgen, dass du nur die Namen auf dem Kompass erkennen kannst, an die du dich erinnern kannst. Sobald du Sara trifft, wird seine Wirkung nachlassen, und du wirst ihren Namen wieder sehen. Es wird dir vorkommen, als wäre er gerade erst dort erschienen."

Leonard blinzelte und fragte sich, ob das Zeug, was Mick ihm gespritzt hatte, schon wirkte. „Du hast wirklich an alles gedacht, was?", keuchte er.

„Ja", erwiderte Mick, „Das habe ich." Und dann hielt er Leonard etwas vors Gesicht, und alles um ihn herum wurde hell, und als er sich wieder umblickte, war er alleine und hatte keine Ahnung, wo er war, wie er dort hingekommen war, und was er gerade eben noch getan hatte.

Er warf einen Blick auf seinem Kompass. Drei Namen, einer davon neu. Barry Allen, der Mann, den er nie getroffen hatte, der aber diese Schemen sein musste. _Aber was soll ich mit diesem Wissen anfangen?,_ fragte er sich, _Was soll ich jetzt tun?_ Vielleicht sollte er einfach Mick anrufen….

* * *

Nachdem sie Damiens Gedächtnis gelöscht und ihn in seiner Zeit abgesetzt hatte, schluckte sie ihre Bitterkeit herunter und hielt sich vor Augen, dass Oliver ihn töten würde. Dass Oliver Laurel für sie beide rächen würde. _Die Integrität der Zeitlinie ist wichtiger als deine Rachefantasien,_ sagte sie sich. Trotzdem starrte sie gedankenverlorenen auf ihrem Kompass. Das war ihre Chance gewesen das Schicksal von beiden ihrer durchgestrichenen Namen zu ändern, und doch hatte sie es nicht getan.

„Der Schmerz bleibt für immer", sagte Rip, der hinter ihr stand und wohl bemerkt hatte, dass sie in Gedanken war, zu ihr, „Und manchmal ist er einfach Schicksal. Keiner weiß das besser als ich. Ich habe gefühlte Jahre damit zugebracht meinen Kompass ändern zu wollen. Um Miranda und Jonas zurückzubringe, habe ich sogar ein Team von Außenseitern rekrutiert um die Zeitlinie zu verändern."

Sara drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ja, ich erinnere mich dunkel daran", meinte sie.

„Du hingegen, Sara Lance, hattest die Chance alles zu ändern. Zuerst mit dem Speer, und selbst nachdem du ihn unschädlich gemacht hast, war diese Chance immer noch vorhanden. Doch du hast auf sie verzichtet und das Richtige getan, egal wie weh es tut", fuhr Rip fort, „Das macht dich zu einem besseren Captain für dieses Schiff, als ich es jemals war."

Sara wusste, dass das ein Kompliment sein sollte. Und sie war auch dankbar für seine Worte, doch tief in ihrem Inneren konnte sie nicht anders als zu erkennen, dass er ihr gerade gesagt hatte, dass er bereit gewesen war für seine Namen alles zu opfern, während sie eben nicht bereit gewesen war alles für ihre Namen zu tun, was sie tun konnte.

Das machte sie vielleicht zu einem guten Captain, weil sie die Bedürfnisse der Zeitlinie über ihre eigenen stellte, aber machte sie das nicht zugleich auch zu einem furchtbaren Menschen?

* * *

„Natürlich bleibe ich an Bord", erklärte Amaya Nathaniel, „Ich wurde von meinem Kompass hierher geführt, zu euch. Hier gehöre ich hin. Zu dir. Und zu Mick und den anderen."

Nathaniel lächelte sanft, zog sie an sich, und küsste sie. „Es freut mich, dass du das sagst", gab er zu, „Ich war mir nicht sicher, was ich tun sollte, wenn du gehen würdest. Ich meine, ja, ich liebe dich, und du stehst auf meinem Arm, aber Ray ist hier, genau wie Mick, und …. Nun, der Gedanke daran sich zwischen meinen Namen entscheiden zu müssen, gefällt mir gar nicht. Jetzt weiß ich, wie Mick sich gefühlt hat."

Amaya nickte. „Mick ist zur Zeit sehr verletzlich", meinte sie, „Wir müssen im Umgang mit ihm vorsichtig sein und dürfen nicht vergessen, dass die Idee von Doomworld für ihn schlimmer ist als für uns andere. Er braucht uns jetzt, ob er es wahr haben will oder nicht."

In diesem Moment kam Ray in ihr Quartier gestürmt. Er erblickte die beiden in ihrer Umarmung. Und stutzte einen Moment lang. _Zumindest liegen wir weder im Bett noch sind wir nackt. Trotzdem sollten ich Gideon in Zukunft bitten abzusperren._ „Ich wollte nicht stören", sagte Ray dann, „Es ist nur …. Ich …."

Amaya und ihr Liebhaber lösten sich voneinander. „Was ist los, Kumpel?", wollte Nathaniel besorgt wissen.

„Mick, er …. Er hat das Schiff verlassen", erklärte Ray.

* * *

Natürlich mussten gleich alle drei kommen. Einfach in Ruhe gelassen zu werden, wäre wohl zu viel verlangt. Mick saß alleine in seiner Lieblings-Bar in Central City und kippte ein Bier nach dem anderen, als sie auftauchten. Sein (Ex)-Liebhaber und seine Freunde. Die, deren Namen, auf seiner Haut stehen sollten, dort aber nicht aufschienen. Er wünschte sich fast, der andere Leonard hätte ihm dieses Detail niemals anvertraut. Nun, aber da der andere Hübsche eine Plaudertasche gewesen war, genau wie sein Gegenstück, hätte er es früher oder später vermutlich sowieso erfahren. Auf jeden Fall schienen sie sich ihm jetzt verpflichtet zu fühlen, und das obwohl sie in dieser Realität nicht einmal wirklich auf seiner Haut standen.

„Ihr hättet nicht kommen sollen", sagte Mick anstatt sie zu begrüßen, „Was wollt ihr hier?"

Die drei wechselten einen verunsicherten Blick miteinander. Natürlich war es Amaya, die den Mut fand, zu sprechen. „Wir wollen, dass du mit uns nach Hause kommst", sagte sie.

„Nach Zamebsi in die 1940'er?", fragte Mick unbeeindruckt.

„Auf die _Waverider",_ korrigierte ihn Amaya, „Ich gehe nirgendwohin, wo meine Seelengefährten nicht sind."

„Schön für dich", erwiderte Mick, „Ich gehe nirgendwohin, wo meine sind."

Das brachte sie erst einmal zum Schweigen. Aber wie Mick sie und die anderen beiden kannte, würde das nicht lange anhalten.

„Ich kann ja verstehen, dass du keine Zeit mit mir verbringen willst, aber Nate und Amaya hast du gerade erst gefunden", meldete sich Schmalzlocke zu Wort, „Du solltest Zeit mit ihnen verbringen. Sehen wo dich dein Weg mit ihnen an deiner Seite hinführt." Natürlich musste er das sagen. Es war doch immer derselbe Scheiß mit Ray Palmer. Der Kompass, der eine Bedeutung haben musste, der Kompass, der einen dorthin führte, wo man hingehörte, der Kompass, der einen mit der Menschheit verband.

Mick zeigte ihnen seinen Kompass, als wäre er eine Herausforderung, was er irgendwie auch war. Er deutete auf Leonard Snarts Namen. „Diesen Namen hier habe ich sterben lassen, nicht nur einmal, sondern zweimal", belehrte er sie, „Keiner mit auch nur ein bisschen Verstand würde mit jemanden wie mir seine Zeit verbringen wollen. Ich habe euch alle verraten, in diesen anderen Leben. Ein paar harte Worte, ein paar Meinungsverschiedenheiten, und ein paar falsche Versprechungen, mehr war dazu nicht nötig. Ihr seid besser ohne mich dran."

„Schon mal daran gedacht, dass wir vielleicht nicht besser dran sein wollen?", hielt der Hübsche dagegen, „Vielleicht wollen wir dich in unseren Leben, egal wie oft du uns verrätst oder enttäuscht oder unter die Erde bringst." Ob ihm klar war, dass das kein Argument zu seinen Gunsten war? Er benutzte Micks Argumente anstatt welche, die Micks Meinung ändern könnten.

„Vielleicht wollt ihr das Risiko ja eingehen. Ich will es nicht", meinte Mick nur und nippte an seinem Bier.

Die drei steckten ihre Köpfe zusammen und flüsterten miteinander. Mick hörte nicht einmal hin. Und dann ging Ray – einfach so, drehte sich nicht einmal mehr nach Mick um. Das hatte er nicht erwartet, und irgendwie enttäuschte es Mick.

Amaya und der Hübsche starrten ihn an. „Was?", wollte Mick wissen, „Das war ein anderes Leben. Wir wissen nicht einmal, ob es in diesem Leben so wäre."

„Doch das wissen wir", erklärte Amaya nur bestimmt, „ _Du_ weißt es."

Mick seufzte tief. „Vielleicht habt ihr ja recht, vielleicht weiß ich es. Aber alle sagen doch immer, dass uns der Kompass irgendwo hinführen soll. An ein metaphysisches Ziel. Nun, meiner hat mich hierher geführt", sagte er dann.

„In diese Bar?", wollte Nate zweifelnd wissen.

„Zu der Einsicht, dass ich nicht zu euch auf die _Waverider_ gehöre", erklärte Mick, „Diese Erkenntnis war mein Ziel. Ja, es gab da diesen kurzen Moment, in dem ich gedacht habe, dass ich vielleicht dorthin gehöre, dass ich endlich meinen Platz auf dieser Welt gefunden habe, aber das war es nicht, was mir mein Kompass sagen soll. Der andere Mick ist für dich gestorben, mein Hübscher, aus einem einfachen Grund, weil ich für diejenigen, die zu mir gehören, alles tun würde. Und das Beste, das ich für sie tun kann, ist mich von ihnen fern zu halten. Wenn ihr wirklich meine Freunde seid, dann respektiert ihr meine Entscheidung."

Nate sah ihn niedergeschlagen an und warf dann Amaya einen fragenden Blick zu. Diese nickte. „Nun gut, wenn es das ist, was du wirklich willst", meinte sie dann, und Mick nickte und sah den beiden hinterher, als sie die Bar verließen. Als sie ihn verließen.

 _So ist es am besten,_ sagte er sich, _So soll es sein und nicht anders._

* * *

Sein Geburtstag war der Tag, an dem sich Nate Heywood zu fragen begann, ob er nicht den Punkt erreicht hatte, an dem er nichts mehr verlieren konnte, weil er es nicht verkraften könnte, noch etwas zu verlieren.

In kurzer Folge hatte er Mick, seinen Job und seine Bestimmung, und nun auch noch Amaya verloren. _Hätte sie nicht wenigstens einen anderen Tag wählen können um mich zu verlassen?_

Er saß in seiner Wohnung, alleine, starrte auf den Fernseher und die Überreste von Amayas Backversuchen und fühlte sich zu erschöpft um nach dem Telefon zu greifen.

Zuerst hatte es gewirkt, als wäre alles gut. Sie hatten die Welt vor der Liga der Verdammnis gerettet. Snart und Darhk waren mit gelöschten Gedächtnis dorthin zurückgebracht worden, wo sie hingehörten. Merlyn war mit seinen Erinnerungen als Strafe ebenfalls dort abgesetzt worden, wo er hingehörte. Rip hatte sich vom Schiff verabschiedet, weil Sara der bessere Captain war. Und ja, Mick hatte sich abgesetzt, aber Amaya hatte immer wieder betont, dass er nur Zeit brauchte um das zu verarbeiten, was geschehen war, dass er bald schon wieder zu ihnen zurückkommen würde.

Und dann – von einem Moment auf den anderen – war die Zeit zerbrochen. Und die Legends waren schuld daran. Rip und ein aus dem Nichts austauchendes Zeitbüro, was er gegründet hatte, nachdem er das Schiff verlassen hatte (ziemlich fleißig für die kurze Zeit), hatte die Legends gefeuert und ihnen die _Waverider_ weggenommen.

Ray hatte das besonders schwer getroffen. Zuerst Mick, nun das. Nate hatte immerhin noch Amaya, die bei ihm bleiben durfte. Zumindest hatte er das angenommen, aber dann war sie aus seinem Apartment verschwunden, während er kurz weggegangen war um etwas zu besorgen. Und bisher war sie nicht wieder zurückgekommen. Und tief in seinem Inneren wusste Nate, dass sie nicht mehr zurückkommen würde. Im Fernsehen war immer wieder ein Einsatz von Vixen zu sehen, aber nicht von Amaya, sondern von der Vixen aus dieser Zeit. Von Amayas Nachfahrin.

Amaya hatte ein Schicksal zu erfüllen. Ray hatte ihn immer wieder gewarnt, aber Nate hatte nicht auf ihn hören wollen. Er war naiver Weise davon ausgegangen, dass das Schicksal nicht so grausam sein konnte die perfekte Frau in seine Leben zu integrieren und ihren Namen auf seinen Arm zu schreiben, nur um sie ihm dann wieder wegzunehmen.

Doch die Wahrheit war: Das Schicksal war so grausam. Mick wäre nie zu ihnen zurückgekommen, Amaya würde niemals zu ihm zurückkommen. Schließlich fand er doch die Kraft den Telefonhörer seines Schnurlostelefons aufzuheben und eine Nummer einzutippen. „Sie ist weg", sagte er, „Amaya ist weg. Ich weiß nicht … ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll."

* * *

„Ich weiß nur eines: Dass wir durch den Kompass niemals alleine sind. Nicht wirklich. Es spielt keine Rolle, ob sie uns spüren können oder nicht, ob sie bei uns sind oder weit weg von uns, ob sie tot sind oder leben - unsere Himmelsrichtungen sind Teil von uns. Vielleicht die besten Teile von uns. Oft höre ich von Menschen, die ihren Kompass verdecken, nachdem sie einen Verlust erlitten haben, und ich habe einige Zeit auch so empfunden. Ich wollte nicht mehr auf meinen Kompass blicken, weil ich dachte, dass ihr Name in rot und durchgestrichen mich immer nur daran erinnern würde, dass ich sie verloren habe. Aber inzwischen sehe ich das anders: Jedes Mal, wenn ich ihren Namen ansehen, dann weiß ich, dass sie ein Teil von mir war, und auf gewisse Weise immer noch ein Teil von mir ist. Dann weiß ich, dass ich niemals wirklich alleine bin, denn sie wird immer bei mir sein. Auch wenn sie schon lange tot ist. … Damit ist die heutige Stunde um. Danke für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit", schloss Ray seinen Vortrag.

Die Studenten erhoben sich und wuselten aus dem Vorlesungssaal. Ray sah berührte Mienen, Studenten mit Tränen in den Augen, andere, die Händchen hielten und nicht vorzuhaben schienen einander jemals wieder loszulassen.

Ja, er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie es gewesen war so jung zu sein. Wie er voller Hoffnung gewesen war und gehofft hatte durch die Kompassstudien zu erkennen, was der Kompass bedeutete. _Niemals alleine. Ja, aber trotzdem verdammt einsam._

Aber damit hatte er sich abgefunden. Wenn man ihn fragen würde wann, dann würde er vielleicht sagen, damals in der Bar, als er die Leere in Micks Augen gesehen hatte. Da war ihm klar geworden, dass sie alle im Grunde ihres Herzens einsam waren, Kompass hin oder her, und dass die Tatsache, dass man jemand anderen in seinem Leben hatte, der auf seiner Haut stand, nichts daran ändern konnte.

Wenn er vor all den Jahren in Professor Steins Vorlesung geahnt hätte, dass er einmal so empfinden würde, hätte er vielleicht alles anders gemacht. Und doch konnte er es nicht bereuen, keine Sekunde lang, sie alle gekannt zu haben, egal wie weh sie ihm getan hatten. Jeder einzelne von ihnen.

Und dann war da Doomworld. Manchmal in seinen Träumen schwappten Erinnerungen über, Erinnerungen an ein anderes Leben, das er nie gelebt hatte. Erinnerungen an eine Ehe mit Anna, die perfekt hätte sein sollen, es aber nicht gewesen war. Erinnerungen daran, wie alles zusammengebrochen war, wie Kompassforschung ihn auch in diesem Leben nicht gerettet hatte.

Als Ray aufsah und ihn in der Eingangstüre zum Vorlesungssaal stehen sah, hielt er ihn im ersten Moment für eine Halluzination. „Schmalzlocke."

Ray ging auf ihn zu und blieb vor ihm stehen und starrte ihn sprachlos an. Er stand mit verschränkten Armen in der Türe des Vorlesungssaals und musterte ihn. „Mick", brachte Ray schließlich über die Lippen. Mehr wusste er nicht zu sagen. Amaya hatte immer gesagt, dass sie Mick einfach von sich aus zu ihnen kommen lassen sollten, aber Ray hatte nie daran geglaubt, dass es jemals soweit kommen würde. Und nun fühlte er sich überfordert. Und eingeschüchtert.

Mick seufzte herzhaft, streckte dann eine Hand nach Ray aus berührte seinen Arm. „Komm", sagte er nur, und Ray folgte ihm.

„Der Professor arbeitet wieder an der Uni, und Jax studiert, allerdings nicht hier bei uns. Sara ist wieder in Star City, ich nehme an sie hilft Team Arrow aus. Amaya ist weg, in ihrer Zeit zurückgegangen, nehme ich an. Und Nate …. Nate lebt bei seinen Eltern", berichtete Ray schließlich pflichtschuldig.

Er wollte nicht daran denken, wie Nate von einem Moment auf den anderen von seinem Radar verschwunden war, und sich einfach nicht mehr gemeldet hatte, und wie Ray ihn mühsam ausgeforscht hatte und ihm aus der Nase hatte ziehen müssen, dass Amaya ihn verlassen hatte. Wie er Nate gefragt hatte, was es wohl bedeutete, dass ihr Name auf seinen Arm nicht durchgestrichen war, dieser aber nur gemeint hatte die Antwort würde ihn nicht kümmern.

 _Ich bin immer noch da!,_ hätte Ray ihn am liebsten angeschrienen, _Es tut mir leid, dass Amaya weg ist, es tut mir leid, dass Mick weg ist, aber ich bin immer noch da!_ Natürlich hatte er Nate nicht angeschrien. Er war Ray Palmer, er hasste Konflikte. Er hatte es aufgegeben, von seinen Himmelsrichtungen mehr zu fordern, als sie geben konnten. Offenbar brauchten und wollten sie ihn nicht so, wie er sie brauchte und wollte. Damit musste er leben. Und er redete sich ein das auch zu können.

Mick erwiderte nichts auf den Bericht. Ray wollte ihn fragen, warum er hier war, aber er traute sich nicht. „Ich hab dich vermisst, Schmalzlocke", meinte Mick nur voller ehrlicher Zuneigung.

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst", erwiderte Ray leise.

Mick „mhmte" nur, nahm Rays Hand in seine, und sagte nichts mehr. Ray hätte ihn gerne gefragt, wohin sie gingen, doch er tat es nicht, stattdessen ließ er sich führen. Sara erwartete sie, Nate saß neben ihr. Ray freute sich beide zu sehen, fragte sich aber, was dieses Legends-Wiedersehen sollte. „Wir sind das Team, das die Zeit zerbrochen hat", meinte Sara schließlich, „Das wird nicht unser Erbe sein."

Ray sah seine beiden Himmelsrichtungen fragend an. Die nickten nur. „Mick hat Julius Cäsar", sagte Sara dann, „Und wir werden Rip beweisen, dass wir keine Versager sind, sondern wissen, was wir tun … Indem wir die _Waverider_ stehlen und Cäsar wieder dort abliefern, wo er hingehört."

Das hörte sich zu gut an um wahr zu sein. Und nach einem furchtbaren Plan. Und nach etwas, das mit Sicherheit schief gehen würde. Ray konnte aber sehen, wie Mick und Nate alleine von der Aussicht begeistert waren. Und er hatte beschlossen sich dorthin führen zu lassen, wo er hingehörte, nicht wahr? Und die _Waverider_ zurückzubekommen, hörte sich besser an, als alles andere, was er sich wünschen konnte.

„Ich bin dabei", sagte er also, und Mick, der immer noch seine Hand hielt, was Ray erst jetzt bemerkte, drückte diese zustimmend.

* * *

Ein Kompass führt seinen Besitzer meistens zum Ziel. Aber nicht immer auf direkten Weg. Die Legends stahlen ihr Schiff, machten Ärger und besiegten diesen Ärger, durften für das Zeitbüro arbeiten, und taten, was sie konnten um erneut die Welt zu retten.

Amaya Jiwe kehrte dorthin zurück, wo sie hingehörte, auf die _Waverider -_ sie kam als Gast, blieb weil sie Hilfe brauchte, und blieb dann endgültig um ihrer neusten Himmelsrichtung zu helfen: Zari Tomaz, einer Totemträgerin aus der Zukunft. Nate Heywood liebte sie immer noch, und sie ihn, und sie wurden wieder ein Paar. Ihr Schicksal war es eines Tages in ihr Heimatdorf zurückzukehren, und eines Tages würde ihr Kompass sie dorthin führen, aber erst in ferner Zukunft.

Sara Lance sah ein, dass ein guter Captain und ein guter Mensch manchmal dasselbe war und manchmal nicht. Sie fand es in sich sich selbst zu verzeihen und fand Liebe.

Mick Rory hörte auf sich selbst zu bestrafen für Dinge, die zum Glück niemals wirklich passiert waren, und für Dinge, die passieren hatten müssen. Er fand zu sich selbst, fand heraus, dass es in Ordnung war Freunde zu haben, dass es in Ordnung war schwach zu sein und manchmal auch selbstsüchtig, und begann einen Roman zu schreiben. Und er fand Ray Palmer wieder. In all dem Chaos zwischen den Zeiten und in seinem Herzen, das ihm sagte, dass man den, den man liebte, zwar gehen lassen konnte, aber nur dann gehen lassen sollte, wenn dieser auch gehen wollte.

Ray Palmer fand seine Bestimmung. Die Zeit zu beschützen mit all jenen an seiner Seite, die dorthin gehörten. Mit all jenen, mit denen er verbunden war. Heute, morgen, und für immer. Und er wusste nun, dass sie ihn manchmal vielleicht verlassen würden, ihn manchmal wegstoßen würden, manchmal grausam zu ihm sein würden, wie er niemals zu ihnen grausam sein könnte, aber dass sie immer wieder zu ihm zurückkommen würden, und er darauf vertrauen konnte und sollte. Und dass er deswegen nicht nur niemals alleine war, sondern auch niemals auf Dauer einsam.

Und Leonard Snart, der gestorben war um sein Team zu retten, der gestorben war um seinen Norden zu retten, wurde manchmal wieder gesehen, als wäre er in Wahrheit gar nicht tot. Als wäre er mehr als nur Staub und Erinnerung. Und vielleicht war er das ja auch. Vielleicht war er in Wahrheit gar nicht gestorben, sondern nur fort an einem anderen Ort, an dem ihn seine Kompassgefährten nicht erreichen konnten. Und vielleicht würde er eines Tages von diesem Ort zurückkehren.

Oder auch nicht.

Jeder Kompass besitzt vier Richtungen. Und jedes Schicksal, so sagt man, vier mögliche Ausgänge. Und fest steht nur, dass keiner seines alleine erreichen muss. Zumindest nicht wirklich.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Das ist das Ende dieser Fic. Auf meinem Arrowverse-Blog ( afaimsarrowverse . tumblr .com - ohne Abstände) werde ich noch eine Aufstellung aller Charaktere mit ihren Kompassen posten, für diejenigen, die das interessieren sollte. (Nicht alle kamen in dieser Fic vor)._

 _Ich hoffe ihr hattet Freude an diesem Verse und seiner Hintergrundidee. Da ich am Anfang noch nicht genau wusste, wo ich storytechnisch hinwollte, war ich selbst etwas überrascht über einige Wendungen, aber ich denke, ich konnte vermitteln, was ich letztlich vermitteln wollte._

 _Abschließende Reviews würden mich sehr freuen._


End file.
